


Misadventures in Magic

by SuirenShinju



Series: Misadventures [1]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, cedfia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuirenShinju/pseuds/SuirenShinju
Summary: Another magical mishap has Cedric down and out for the count, but could it be it was just what the doctor ordered? It's my first attempt writing in this universe, so don't expect anything much from it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 4/4/2017 to 5/20/2017

It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Enchancia, birds singing, flowers blooming, all peaceful and serene as both royalty and peasantry went about their duties like the William Tell Overture was playing in the background, that was until a loud explosion caught everyone within a 5 mile radius' attention. No one immediately guessed the epicenter would be Cedric's tower given the sheer power of the blast, but when smoke began rising out of the shattered windows, concern over what the sorcerer had been up to piqued. This wasn't one of his usual bungles.

"What in the world happened?!" King Roland demanded as he led a party of guards and curious staff toward the tower, only to stop at the stairs to see mortar crumbling and chunks of stone missing from the walls the higher up the stairs climbed. "…Summon the royal builder and evacuate everyone in the surrounding rooms! I don't want anyone going up there until the structural integrity is examined!"

"Yes, sire!" The guards responded and hurried to work.

"What have you done this time, Cedric?" Roland asked himself as he stared nervously up the staircase, a sinking feeling pitting in his chest. If something serious had happened to the sorcerer, time was of the essence.

He gave his remaining retainer instructions for the returning crew before rushing up the tower himself, finding the core of the structure relatively firm while the outer casing seemed to have taken the brunt of the blow.

Upon reaching the top of the tower and Cedric's workshop, he found the room in shambles, only the portrait of Goodwin and Winifred still intact on the wall, no doubt from some magical enchantment. The windows were blown out, along with much of the walls and roof, leaving the skeleton of the tower in tact at least, although Roland couldn't be sure how much longer it would hold the remaining weight.

"Cedric! Cedric!" A weak voice drew his attention to a small bit of movement to his left. Cedric's raven, Wormwood, had one wing trapped under a large chunk of stone and he was struggling in vein to fly free and find his master.

"Hang on," Roland knelt at the bird's side, easily lifting the stone off the wing, but one look at the mangled limb told him Wormwood wouldn't be flying any time soon.

"Cedric!" The bird cried with determination to locate his master, pulling himself up on his feet to crawl into the rubble if her had to, but Roland took off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around the creature to hopefully prevent further injury.

"Wormwood, please calm down!" Roland steadied the bird in a firm, but gentle hold. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Everything was going rather well until he added dryad dust to the gardener's pest repelling potion. The reaction was supposed to be immediate, but when it began taking longer, Cedric suddenly grabbed me and dove to the floor. Next thing I knew, BANG!" The raven explained before looking up at his majesty with the saddest eyes a carrion could make. "Sire, I beg of you, please find him!"

"I will, but you stay still. Cedric wouldn't want you hurting yourself anymore than you already are," Roland set him down on a stable bit of floor near the doorway, before carefully approaching his best guess at where Cedric would have been just before the blast.

He prepared himself for the worst as he dug into the debris, half of him in disbelief such an accident were possible. Cedric made mistakes, he wouldn't argue that, but because of that, he always took the proper safety precautions before any unstable or complicated spell. His tower was even enchanting to withstand explosions, but clearly not one of this magnitude. Before, at worst he got a face full of smoke, a singe, or a shock.

Roland had known Cedric since… forever. The sorcerer was only a year younger than him, raised in the castle at his side with the promise he'd one day be his own Royal Sorcerer. He could see the twinkle in young Cedric's eyes whenever he boasted about how great he'd be at the job while Roland, who had his obvious doubts, simply smiled hopefully.

This couldn't be happening, the king's mind repeated as he lifted Cedric's work bench out of the way, revealing the sorcerer's location, but not giving Roland any comfort with what he found.

* * *

The prince and princesses were none the wiser on their ride home from Royal Prep, although gossip tended to spread, word of an explosion at Cedric's tower was nothing news worry to make it out of kingdom just yet. As the carriage approached the castle with the damage to Cedric's tower plainly visible, all three looked to one another in concern and hurried the coachman to land.

Baileywick and Queen Miranda were waiting for the three upon their arrival, Sofia being the one to jump out of the carriage as soon as it halted and run to her mother. "Mom! What happened?! Is Mister Cedric alright?!"

Miranda bent down and caught her daughter in her arms, holding her tightly. "There was an accident today, Sofia. He didn't walk away from this one…"

"My word!" Amber gasped, splaying a hand to her bosom in honest, albeit dramatic surprise. "He actually got hurt this time?!"

"Princess Amber," Baileywick caught her to instill the severity of the accident before she continued. "The doctor's examining him at present, but he's yet to regain consciousness since being pulled from the rubble. That's not a good sign."

"But he's going to be okay, isn't he?" James asked. "We have the best healers, don't we?"

"We're doing everything we can," Miranda told the three, feeling her own daughter clutching her tighter and her bodice dampening with tears. "But it doesn't look good. His family's on the way."

"That… can't be… Cedric's not…" James lowered his head as Amber stepped next to him to squeeze her brother's hand.

"Don't say it! Mister Cedric can't die! He can't!" Sofia wailed.

Letting the initial shock of the news sink in, Miranda and Baileywick took the three inside to unpack from school and try and go about some normal schedule until there was any news. It took until Sofia calmed down for her to ask about the other occupant of the tower. "W-Where's Wormwood?"

"He's alright. He has a broken wing and was understandably hysterical, but he's resting in the hospital ward with his master," Miranda told her.

"And Dad?" James asked.

"Waiting right outside his door for the doctor's update. He's a bit shaken from this."

"Daddy?" Amber tilted her head in confusion. "I thought the only reason we kept Cedric as the Royal Sorcerer was because it'd insult Mister Goodwin if we didn't."

Miranda sadly smiled knowing this was one of those tricky adult problems children might not understand as readily. She remained calm, trying to phrase her explanation in her head first before answering as honestly as she could. "…At times, that does seem to be the reason Rollie keeps him around, but Cedric's known your father since they were children. Regardless of how things currently are between them, Rollie'd notice the absence if Cedric were to die. He expects things to be a certain way, you know, and though it seems strange, having Cedric be his sorcerer is one of those things."

"Can we go see him?" Sofia asked. "Dad, and Mister Cedric?"

"Yeah, can we?" James reiterated.

Baileywick and Miranda exchanged a glance before deciding it might help the King to see his children, and so took the three down to the hospital ward where in front of closed door, Roland stood talking with Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise, the latter of whom had half her face hidden in a kerchief.

Cedric's parents must have teleported soon after the explosion, Sofia deduced, noting the empty painting propped up against one of the waiting chairs in the hallway. Goodwin looked uncertain and pained by the news while Winifred was beside herself, trying desperately not to fall to pieces against her husband's arm.

"Misses Winifred… Mister Goodwin…" Sofia caught the two's attention as they approached, running to the older woman to give her a hug she so desperately needed to keep herself together, or safely fall apart.

"Miranda, kids…" Roland softly acknowledged their arrival, catching Amber as she leapt into his arms and giving James a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Oh Princess," Winifred sniffled, hugging one arm around the girl in full knowledge the news must have been devastating to her as well. "The healers have done what they can. The rest is up to him now…"

"Did he ever wake up?" Miranda asked only for Goodwin and Roland to shake their heads.

"He's stable – breathing on his own, but we won't know what sort of permanent damage has been done until he regains consciousness," Roland sighed helplessly.

"I sent word out to every healer and magic user worth his salt, your majesty," Baileywick informed them. "We already heard back from Greylock the Grand in Rubistan. He'll be here in a few hours."

"Not much more magic can do for him," Goodwin told them, his eyes turning to the door. "Heal his broken bones perhaps, but the fight is all his…"

All words were somber and depressing in Sofia's ear with only the faintest glimmer of hope. No one seemed to believe Cedric could come back from such an ordeal, and admittedly, even Sofia questioned the likelihood given the severity of the sorcerer's condition, but she wasn't about to give up her faith in him now. She prayed relentlessly that night in bed, unable to sleep, hoping beyond hope that everything would be put right by morning.

She didn't go to school the next day, though James and Amber did, the twins knowing the best thing they could do at this time was try and keep some semblance of normalcy. Sofia was the only one with genuine attachment to Cedric anyway, and she knew his family, a far better task for her than it would haven been for them.

"They said Uncle Ceddy might never wake up…" Calista had been in tears since receiving the news and being unable to continuously cling to her mother given the bustle of people in and out of the room, stayed in the hall with Sofia, her head on the older girl's lap as she cried.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Calista," Sofia assured her with light strokes to the little sorceress' black and white hair. "Mister Cedric's a lot stronger than everyone thinks. He probably just needs to rest a little longer before he can wake up."

"And if he doesn't…?"

"We shouldn't think about that. We need to stay strong too. Not only for Mister Cedric, but for your grandma, and grandpa, and mom, okay?"

Calista nodded into her lap, the two of them continuing to sit and wait through the morning until around lunch time when the last healer to have arrived stepped out, leaving only Cedric's family and Roland in the room.

"Girls," Roland held open the door before it could close. "He doesn't look his best, but would you like to see him?"

A ridiculous question as both Sofia and Calista hurried into the room and up to Cedric's bedside. Both were taken aback by the bruises and amount of bandages around him, add in the swelling and Cedric barely looked like himself at all.

"It's alright to talk to him," Cordelia told them, lifting her daughter to the bedside near Cedric's right hand which only had a few scratches on it. "They're encouraging us to in fact. Sometimes voices can reach those in a deep sleep."

"Uncle Ceddy…" Calista teared up again as she cradled her uncle's hand in both of hers. "Please get better… Please…"

Roland stepped behind Sofia, placing a hand on her shoulder since she seemed reluctant to approach the bedside any further.

"Is that really him, Dad?" Sofia had to ask.

"Yes, sweetie, it is."

Reality was sinking into the ten year old's mind, as until now she had the optimistic hope it wasn't as bad as everyone was saying, or that maybe this black and blue person lying in bed was not her dear friend, but some other unfortunate soul. The strength she needed in the insurmountable. She felt scared, and overwhelmed, simply unable to confront the situation with her usual youthful naivety resulting in her running out of the room.

"Sofia!" Roland called after her, ready to pursue when Winifred halted him.

"It's alright, your majesty," she told him, knowing the sort of strength required at times like these couldn't come easy to such a sweet and kind girl like Sofia who secluded herself in a room down the hall to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodwin's magic restored a great deal of Cedric's tower save a few patches of stone that would need a mason's touch, but with the floors and roof safely solid, the investigation into the cause of the accident could begin. Needing to feel like she was being of some use, Sofia joined the elder sorcerer in the tower with a recovering raven perched on her shoulder, hoping his knowledge of the workshop and the events leading up to the explosion would prove useful.

"Alright Wormwood, from the beginning..." Sofia glanced to him as she entered the workshop. "What happened?"

"We were at the table," Wormwood began, Sofia stepping into place. "We were brewing a new pest repellent for the gardener. It's a benign mixture to humans, safe on plants, all natural ingredients you know, but insects and slugs can't stand it. In previous mishaps, it's covered the floor in a wispy foam, but never anything that put us in peril."

"What ingredients did you use?" Goodwin asked.

"Oh, now what all was in there... some fermented wheat, one dragon pepper, a pinch of sea salt, dryad dust, then a sample of whatever plant you're trying to protect. It's a newer formula, but we used it without issue last year."

"Can you think of what could have been different?" Sofia asked. "Like, which sea the salt came from or where the dragon pepper grew?"

"Nothing sticks out in memory, but I'm not always with Cedric when he resupplies his stocks," Wormwood heaved a sigh. "I honestly thought I'd be of more help than this..."

"Fret not, my avian friend," Goodwin assured him as he began circling the main workshop. "That is why we are here."

Sofia smiled. "That's right. You can at least point us in the right direction."

"Quite right," Goodwin agreed as his eyes narrowed on the residual damage on the stonework. "And speaking of direction, here's a curiosity: why does the stone look like it took more damage than the wood and tile roof?"

Sofia and Wormwood took a look for themselves and yes, it did seem that oddly enough the stonework had far more cracks to it.

"Now maybe the roof doesn't look as bad because the weaker material didn't resist the blast as much... However, knowing the power it takes to crack stone, the initial blast ought to have done far more damage even if it gave way quicker."

"So... the power of the blast didn't spread out like a sphere, but a circle?" Sofia deduced.

"That's what I'm venturing," Goodwin said with a stroke to his beard as he went into deeper thought on what would cause a peculiarity like that.

"I couldn't tell much being at the epicenter. It was hell regardless of which way it went," Wormwood cocked his head to pick at the itchy splint on his wing.

"Dragon pepper is the only thing in that potion with any real kick to it, but neither of you seem to have trouble breathing or seeing. The same with dryad dust - you'd be sneezing up a storm."

Sofia looked around the floor where plenty of objects had been restored, but not put back in their proper place - the ingredient bottles being amongst them. She gathered up every single one and brought them to the table rather sheepishly. "Let's suppose Mister Cedric did make a mistake... He's mixed up bottles before. Would any of these have caused an explosion?"

Goodwin joined her at the table as the two went through bottle after bottle, jar after jar, Wormwood doing his best to recall what all they had set out for the day in question that might have caused a mix up, but so far everything was in order.

"Maybe I'm forgetting something, but we only had two other potions to brew and they were even less volatile," he put his wood wing to his head, straining his memory for some detail he might have overlooked.

Goodwin had a theory, but reluctant to share it proceeded on his own to open each of the pesticide's ingredients, swipe his finger inside to collect residual remains, and taste each on his tongue. He spat furiously after the dragon pepper, but after recovering and trying the last, the dryad dust bottle, he took a long pause and checked the label.

"What is it, Mister Goodwin?" Sofia asked.

"It was labeled wrong..." Goodwin told her. "That's not dryad dust, but powdered volcano vole... An honest mistake, they do look similar, but couldn't be more drastically different..."

Sofia didn't understand why Goodwin's tone was so grim. Wasn't it a good thing that they found out what happened?

Wormwood hopped onto Goodwin's shoulder to inspect the bottle himself and when he saw it, he looked back up toward the princess. "Sofia, Cedric didn't make a mistake..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, and was handed the bottle to examine. She understood their shift in tone when she saw the label, 'dryad dust' written in her own handwriting in pretty purple ink. It was at the end of last summer when she helped Cedric organize his ingredient cupboard, including labeling new bottles. She was the one who mixed up the ingredients, meaning the fault for the accident was hers. The tears and guilt landed hard, bringing the princess to her knees.

The revelation didn't make anyone feel better, only worse, and what added to her pain was the fact none of Cedric's family blamed her. She knew the importance of forgiveness, but couldn't accept it when a life was at stake. This wasn't like breaking a window or running through the halls in muddy boots, Cedric might never wake up! How was she supposed to live with herself knowing she was responsible for the death of one her dearest friends? She didn't think kindness could hurt, but it broke her heart when Winifred took her into a tight embrace and tried to comfort her. How could she do that to the inflictor of her beloved son's accident?

"Sofia..." Calista approached the princess in the hall after the revelation was over and Sofia wanted nothing more than to run to her room and cry behind closed doors. "Sofia, wait."

She paused and the younger girl caught up to her, taking her hand and holding it up to the to her chest. "Please don't leave him. You're Uncle Ceddy's best friend!"

"I can't imagine he'd want me there... to have his own apprentice be the cause of all this... Calista, how am I supposed to live with myself if he dies? I can barely stand the weight of it crushing against me now...!"

"Then don't abandon him! Do everything in your power to help! If he... if he does die, then at least you can say you did everything you could... I don't imagine that'll make you feel much better, but Uncle Ceddy would want you to be there with him, I'm sure. He might not ever say it, but I know he really likes your company, and if it's true he can hear us talking, he's probably sick of grandma and mom going on and on." Calista smiled a little, trying to find humor in a rather dark area, and Sofia had to agree with her. Cedric's threshold for annoyance was very low, especially where his sister was concerned. She didn't think she was much better, but there was a knowing twinkle in Calista's eye that convinced her otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days post accident and there still wasn't any change in Cedric's condition. The uncertainty over his fate wasn't helping anyone's stress decrease, so in an effort to keep spirits hopeful, Roland inviting everyone to dinner and everyone accepted, except for Sofia who wanted a little time together with him to say things she couldn't bare to say with his family present. Roland and Cedric's family agreed, figuring one person should stay with him at all times anyway, and the five of them desperately needing a break from the worry as a family along with the unspoken sympathy that the princess needed a private moment with him on her own to work out her own emotions.

Once the room was quiet, Sofia took a seat at his bedside and slowly gathered the courage needed to hold the man's hand, giving it a light squeeze to let him know she was there. "You heard, didn't you? I'm the reason this happened... I should have known better, or double checked with you about similar looking ingredients... and now look what's happened: you're the new Sleeping Beauty."

She thought he might get a laugh out of that, but his lips remained thin and still, but talk of Sleeping Beauty did get her thinking. The aftermath hadn't produced any magical side effects, but what if his condition had? There might very well be a magical cure the healers simply hadn't thought of.

Sofia clenched her hand around the Amulet of Avalor, wondering if a kiss could wake him. Usually it was a prince kissing a princess in the fairytales, so it might be for naught, but she had to try everything she could think of as Calista said.

She and Cedric had numerous secrets between them, the amulet being one of them, and yet, despite countless misdeeds, she was adamant in keeping him as the royal sorcerer, her teacher, and friend. She loved him too much to let him go easily, and maybe that was all it took. How many times did she easily lead him to face his demons simply by pulling his hand? He never fought her good intentions for him, so perhaps that was what he was waiting for: her to come get him.

"I wish this works…" Sofia's cheeks turned pink as she stood up and leaned over him, squeezing his hand a little tighter as pressed her lips to cheek, the amulet dangling forward to inadvertently touch his shoulder. A soft pink light emanating from the stone for the short three second duration of the chaste kiss, not that Sofia took notice. She sat back down in the chair and smiled sadly to have seen no reaction from his face... only to feel a soft squeeze to her own hand.

"Mister Cedric?" she called hopefully, scooting closer to his ear. "Can you hear me?"

His lips pursed together before taking a deep inhale, his eyelids fluttered a bit before opening and his head turning to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she could tell by the daze in his eyes, his mind was still struggling to come to.

"It worked..." Sofia's eyes widened in disbelief. "It really worked...!"

"Ah!" Cedric groaned as he foolishly tried to sit himself up, unaware how incapable his body was.

"No, no! Don't try to sit up," Sofia said gently, pushing him back down. "You were in an accident, Mister Cedric. You've been asleep for four days."

"That... explains the aches..." he quipped, his sense of humor completely unphased.

He clearly remembered going about his daily potion brewing. The gardeners needed a fresh batch of pest repellent; a potion he was more than happy to provide given the castle grew a majority of the herbs he used in other brews. He hadn't had any distractions or interruptions, meaning his focus hadn't been compromised, but in the moment he added the final ingredient, a sense of panic rushed through his body.

The reaction was supposed to be immediate: a quick sizzle and puff of smoke as the dryad dust absorbed the dragon pepper, but instead it began to rapidly heat and bubble, the smell of sulfur emanating from the mixture. In an instant, he knew an explosion was inevitable, that somehow his ingredients had been switched. He knocked over Wormwood's perch, trying to grab and shield the bird as he landed on the floor, followed two seconds later by a massive whoosh of hot wind and a deafening explosion that tore through his workshop.

He survived the initial blast without falling unconscious, but the choking smoke and weight of debris tossed over his body made retaining it the real challenge. He couldn't speak, let alone move. In the moments before he passed out, he could have sworn he heard Wormwood's squawking and the muffled voice of King Roland. He knew no more than that.

"Wormwood...?" He looked to Sofia, unsure of the raven's fate.

"He's well on the mend and with your family," Sofia reassured him. "They all needed a break, so Dad took them to dinner."

"My family is here…? All of them? I must be in a right state for all of them to be summoned..." He tried to laugh, but ended up lightly coughing.

"You've definitely looked better," Sofia smiled, her eyes watering as her emotions overwhelmed her for a third time, thankfully this time out of happiness. "I was… so scared you'd never wake up…!"

"Sorry to worry you, Princess," he acknowledged her tears, trying to reach his arm out to comfort the girl, slowly managing to set his palm on the top of her head. "I'm alright…"

"But I…! I was the one who mixed up your ingredients!" She confessed. "I'm the reason this happened!"

"I figured that might have been the case…" he gave her a knowing smirk which only confused her. "What? This isn't the first time I've woken up in the medical ward. I've nearly killed myself far more times than you have."

"That doesn't make it okay!" She burst into tears, throwing herself into the crook of his shoulder to cry.

"There, there," he patted her head while trying to bring his other arm around her, but not succeeding. "I ought to be the one blubbering. I'm going to be laid up for a while after this one, I can tell…"

* * *

One crushed left arm, his right wrist and two fingers broken, a broken left tibia and fibula, three cracked ribs – one broken, a fractured collar bone, and numerous contusions were the easy wounds to heal. He'd had some internal bleeding as well as a concussion but thankfully the healers all agreed he'd recover from the ordeal, although it would take a while and it might very well be decades until any side effects were noticeable. Healing magic did exist, but it was a complicated course of potions and spell work. The best course of action was to use it as an aide in recovery rather than depend on it completely. It made therapy easier on a weakened body, allowing it to strengthen quicker than normal means, nor did it stop him from the onslaught of hugs from his family members and Princess Sofia.

She and Calista barely left his bedside after he woke up, wanting to stay as close as possible to him when the healers weren't busy with him. Sofia had put off school long enough and reluctantly returned, only to spend the rest of her waking hours with him doing her homework and taking her meals.

Cedric accepted it at first, finding himself too weak both physically and mentally to shoe away his concerned guests, but little girls had better things to do with their lives than remained cooped up in a hospital room with an invalid. It took him two weeks, but eventually his annoyance with their care pushed him to say something.

"Girls, I appreciate the company, but I think it's safe to say I'm not going anywhere," he said rather gently, holding back his irritated tone. He had to laugh at the irony, for a man who desired to be worshipped by the masses, he certainly had trouble tolerating it. "Calista, you just started your prelim classes, didn't you? You ought to be out making new friends and familiars."

"Mum said I didn't have to," Calista informed him, taking a break from her coloring to pet Wormwood's beak as the raven glanced over the child's shoulder to inspect her drawing of him.

"And yet I get the feeling I've simply been made a babysitter again while she's off pampering herself in Enchanica," Cedric commented under his breath, noting his sister's absence since the day after he'd regained consciousness.

"Oh I don't get why you're so eager to shoe them off," Wormwood retorted to his master. "We'd both be bored out of our minds if all you did was read and sleep."

"And you enjoy not having a moment alone?" Cedric raised a skeptical eyebrow as Calista held up her finished drawing: a very good likeness of the bird perched on amongst the branches of a red leafed tree.

"I find there are some benefits I'd hate to miss out on," Wormwood smirked before smiling at Calista. "An excellent likeness, child."

"Thank you," Calista beamed and pinned it to the wall with a spell, amongst dozens of other drawings of him and Cedric.

Wormwood then motioned for her to carry him over to Cedric, which she did, extending her arm onto the bed so the raven could hop onto the sorcerer's lap. In the two and half weeks since the accident, his wing had gone from a full splint to a few simple bandages. Like Cedric, he had his own physical therapy to help strengthen the wing, but it'd be another week or so before he'd attempt any flapping, let along flying. "Not so terrible, is it? All this fuss over you. Why, even King Roland has been frequent with his visits."

Given the bird's leading tone, it didn't take long for Cedric to catch his drift. He extended his good arm for Wormwood to walk up and continue their conversation quietly while Calista sat back down to ask Sofia what she should draw next. "…This isn't quite what I had in mind."

"True, but this way not a soul can have fault with you. No worrying about false loyalties, and rebels. What you've been given here is genuine affection and recognition. Not that I wanted this either, but you can't argue with the results. I say we milk it for all its worth."

"A charming plan, Wormy, but I'm not a man to remain idle… and I don't want pity. It'd be another matter if I were injured doing some heroic feat, but this was simply another blunder… With what pride I do have, I'll put towards a more suitable plan."

"Mister Cedric!" Sofia piped up since the two had been quietly talking for too long. "Are you plotting again?"

"…Besides," Cedric told the bird. "You know she won't let us get away with it."

Wormwood heaved a defeated sigh and nestled on the man's shoulder, feathers fluffed in annoyance.

Leaving Calista to begin her new drawing on her own, Sofia hurried over to the bedside ready to scold the sorcerer with a scowl. "Mister Cedric, you promised me…"

"I know, Princess," he smiled, helping her onto the bed so she could sit at his side. "Nothing nefarious, just an observation how being injured has produced similar desired results…"

"People love you without you needing to take over the kingdom," she reminded him in a hushed tone so his niece wouldn't hear.

"I know."

"And Dad's already noticing not having you around. It's all the little things he never considered before, and I've never seen your father look more upset. You all took too much for granted."

"Myself included?"

"Of course. I understand you feel unappreciated a lot and why you did certain things… but… wanting too much of something made you lose sight of the love and appreciation you did have… even if it was small, it wasn't nothing. You continue to focus on the biggest thing you could do and look what happens when you do… you end up feeling horrible and… you make me feel sad too. Is it really not enough…?"

"…Sometimes it just feels like it isn't… It's nothing against you Princess, it's one of those complex issues adults get to deal with when they grow up… I know I have a remarkably good life, but that knowledge doesn't change what I feel, and I've never been the type of person to focus solely on the good… nor do I think I'm able to. Just like how you're unable to focus on the bad. It's who we are."

"Does that mean you're always going to feel the way you do…?"

"I think it's something I'm always going to struggle with, but I don't feel that way all the time. Sometimes I feel like I can take over the entire world, other times I feel like I can barely get out of bed…"

"Well, if it helps you actually can't get out of bed right now, so that's probably part of the problem."

Cedric couldn't resist chuckling at her literal observation. "Yes, quite right. It's why I can't take much joy in being bedridden, unlike this fattened Wassailia goose on my shoulder."

"What?" Wormwood opened and eye and tilted his head. So he'd added a few ounces by indulging in the peanut brittle – he deserved it!

Sofia giggled, bringing them both a sense of relief. A small, but warm sense of hope always instilled in the other after they conversed. Something they both realized they ought to cherish more about their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mummy, I'm not going to get any better with you coddling…!" Cedric scolded his mother with restrained anger as the woman once again used a levitation spell to help him walk down the hall rather than letting him slowly step with his cane (which happened to be magically enchanted to help him maintain his balance in the first place).

"I just don't want you to fall Ceddykins!" Winifred insisted as she reluctantly lowered him back onto his own two feet with her wand.

"If I fall, the whole point is for me to get myself back up," he retorted, wincing as his recovering leg once again felt his weight.

It'd been over two months, a standard recovery period for Cedric's injuries. A majority of them were fully healed and functioning properly, save his leg which still had a ways to go. He couldn't help but wonder though if he'd be further along in his recovery if his mother hadn't been so concerned for his safety. It wasn't unusual for Winifred to make him feel like a boy again, but she was going a bit too far this time. Heaven forbid she let her 39 year old son function on his own!

"Hup to it, Feathers!" Clover ordered Wormwood as he and the songbirds chased the raven around the castle grounds. His injury had been one thing, but laziness from lack of flying led to a significant weight problem in the bird, complicating his return to the skies – a task Sofia entrusted to her beloved bunny and friends. "You're getting airborne today whether you like it or not! Coach Clover doesn't tolerate a flightless bird – except penguins."

"Flap those wings!" Robin cheered from above.

"Shake out that tail feather!" Mia encouraged.

"I thought Enchancia had outlawed torture!" Wormwood panted as he flapped around on the ground. He'd lost most of the weight he gained over the last month, mostly due to Whatnaught discovering his peanut brittle stash and removing the temptation.

"It'll be pretty pathetic if Cedric's moving around better before you do!" Clover reminded him.

"Don't you think I know that?!" His pride was hurt enough knowing he'd fallen victim to his own scheme unlike his master. Cedric was so eager to get out of bed, he'd added a few new bruises getting out of it, but nothing detoured him from trying again. It was so embarrassing, but the other animals agreed Wormwood's ego needed a bit of humbling too. Ever since he gained the ability to speak with humans, he'd been unusually full of himself. It was poetic justice when it happened literally, but Clover and the others had had their laugh now and knew the raven would need their assistance whether or not he wanted it.

"C'mon Wormy! I'm gonna catch you!" Clover teased, threatening to hop and squish the bird, giving Wormwood the last bit of incentive he needed to put all power to his wings and take off.

"I think not! HAHA!" Wormwood cackled triumphantly, catching an air current to help with his lift. He relied more on gliding than flying at present, but he had to admit it felt good to get back into the air, wind rushing through his feathers, the world at his wingtips.

"What were you gonna do if you caught him?" Robin asked Clover as the two birds landed next to the rabbit.

"I dunno. Sit on him I guess. Let him know what a real eater weighs!"

"What good would putting him back in the hospital do?" Mia asked.

"Oh, very funny," Clover hopped forward. "Alright, we can leave him be for now. Let's go make sure Whatnaught isn't over indulging himself."

Exhausted and out of breath, Wormwood spied Cedric and Winifred making their way outside to attempt the stairs down to the garden and swooped in to make a landing on the sorcerer's shoulder. It was a graceless landing, but still a success.

"I see you've been busy," Cedric noted, lifting his free hand up to scratch the feathers under the bird's chin.

"I'm exhausted…" Wormwood heaved. "How are you fairing?"

"Yet to break a sweat," Cedric said in annoyance, eyeing the woman at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. "I know I'm supposed to be grateful for the little things like this, but is it asking too much that she cut the damn umbilical cord already?"

Wormwood cackled. "Oh my, not often you lose patience with your mother."

"I may regret saying it, but Cordelia would be much better at this. She wouldn't interfere unless there was no other choice. Even Father would be on me for not holding the cane right or not having my good foot slightly angled outward."

"'But it's because they love you, Cedric~'," Wormwood mocked in Sofia's tone of voice.

"Oh you hush, I know they mean well and I certainly appreciate their help, but I haven't made much progress in the past few weeks… I know I'm not expected back at work any time soon, but if I could recovery just a little bit before I'm expected to, I…" He caught himself, realizing he might be setting unrealistic goals for himself. He gripped his cane and the banister tightly, pausing from descending to the next stair.

"Are you alright, dear?" Winifred called up to him.

"Yes Mummy, just taking a break. I'm not going to force myself to do more than I can handle," he told her before sighing to himself. "It's alright if I take this slow, isn't it?"

"Considering the risk of re-injury, this is the smarter option, yes," Wormwood assured him.

Cedric took a deep breath and stepped down to the next stair. "Alright. Easy does it then."

* * *

"Mister Cedric!" He heard Sofia's voice calling for him outside his temporary room in the castle seeing as traversing his tower required too much energy to warrant using magic, let alone his current physical strength.

"Yes, I'm in," he called back when he heard her knock and set down the book he was reading. He knew well he better spend his late afternoons in a place she could easily find him given she always checked in on him first thing after school.

The princess scurried inside, rushing his chair by the window with restrained excitement. "Guess what?!"

"I'm going to guess another gold star in sorcery class?" He smiled.

"How did you know?!" She beamed, producing the grade scroll to give to him, along with another sheet of parchment. "But I also have better news than just another gold star: I'm at the top of the class this semester!"

"Really now?" Cedric took a look at the added sheet of parchment and his eyes widened. "…You're being allowed to take secondary classes at Hexley Hall?"

"Mhm! They said my skill level has been constantly improving to the point I've actually completed Royal Prep's sorcery course. Since not many royals a prowess for magic, Headmaster Flora thought it'd be a waste if I weren't given an opportunity to see what I can really do! I'm the first princess ever to be given the chance to become a real sorceress, not just magically gifted!"

"I knew you had a talent for it, but this is amazing news Sofia…" Cedric said in disbelief before shaking some sense back into his brain. "Oh, but Grimtrix is still headmaster there, isn't he?"

"Right…" Sofia joined him in transitioning their excitement to realistic expectations. "Not too mention all the familiars and prank prone students… As much as I'd love to go, I don't think it's a good idea."

"I agree. You'd only get more power hungry eyes on your amulet."

"So I was thinking, could I become your apprentice again? Properly this time? I know you'll be busy once you go back to work, but I think that's all the more reason why I should be around to help you out! I won't get in your way of course, but I really love magic and I couldn't imagine learning from anyone other than you."

Cedric heaved a weary sigh and reclined his head against the back of his chair. "Not even fully recovered and already so much to do…"

"I-It's okay if you don't want to—" She began before she noticed the smirk on his face. "You mean it?! You will?!"

"I figured it was an inevitability," he laughed as he lowered his head back down and lifted her over the arm of the chair to initiate the hug he knew she was dying to give him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She squeezed her arms around his neck tightly as he patted her back.

"But of course you have to ask your parents first," he insisted as he pushed her back to sit on the arm of the chair. "If I'm going to be teaching you lessons I learned at Hexley Hall myself, they need to be fully informed of what it is I'm doing."

"Yes sir!" Sofia agreed.

"So you need to be prepared for them to say 'no'," he informed her, not mincing words in the slightest. "A lot of magic work is dangerous. There's a reason it's a limited profession and why most sorcerers around stick to parlor tricks. We both know you've faced trials greater than this, but that was out of necessity and bravery. This is for want and often through foolishness. It's a selfish path, Princess Sofia."

"I know it is, but if I succeed, think of all the people I can help. That's the sort of princess I want to be, Mister Cedric."

"Selfish for the sake of selflessness, that does sound like you," he smiled again. "Alright, but I have an interest in keeping you safe so I'm not going to hold back the unpleasant details. If you really want this, you'll need to prepare your best argument as well."

"I will!"

"Now scoot," he shoed her off the chair and handed her papers back to her. "If you stay here, my pride in you will make you develop a troublesome ego."

"Yes, Mister Cedric," she giggled and hugged the papers before running off to show her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

King Roland and Queen Miranda were of course proud of their daughter's academic accomplishments and knew of the girl's favor with magic, yet there were obvious reservations – ones Cedric didn't help ease their mind of, but they appreciated his bluntness, but between both arguments and knowledge their daughter had already done several dangerous things such as confronting an evil fairy to insighting political revolution, there wasn't much opposition to be had. Cedric expected as much, but at least now there'd be no liability on his shoulders.

Prep work for proper lessons became another way for him to pass his time as he waited for word from the healers on his progress over the past week. He was expecting such when there was a hard knock on his door, but to his surprise it was King Roland inquiring entry, to which Cedric agreed.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Roland asked, unsure of how tired the sorcerer might be from his physical therapy.

"No, sire, just perusing the latest text books to see where I ought to begin with Sofia. Royal Prep's sorcery classes don't exactly overlay with Hexley Hall's curriculum. It certainly couldn't hurt her to go over the basics, but it'd be best to start challenging her right away so I can get a better gage of her potential," Cedric explained as he set the large tome aside and tried to get up from his chair.

"There's no need to rise, Cedric, please," Roland raised a hand out to halt him. "I'm happy to see how serious you're taking this."

"I take all my sorcery seriously," Cedric said with some annoyance.

"My apologies," he smiled, taking the seat opposite to Cedric's chair. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your position as Royal Sorcerer."

Cedric froze. He didn't like the sound of that. He gulped nervously and gripped the arms of his chair tightly. "What about it, your majesty?"

"I know you're well on your way to a full recovery, but over the past few weeks I've been thinking… you don't take time off, do you? As far back as I can remember, you were always practicing some spell or brewing a potion. I understand the reason why… Actually I've come to understand a lot about you in the past few weeks, which is why I want… no, I need you to go on sabbatical."

"Sabbatical? For how long?"

"I was thinking a full year. It'll do you some good because I know exactly what'll happen if I don't insist on it. You'll go right back to the tower, determined to dazzle all of us with new feats of wonder, and while plausible, you do tend to lose focus when you fixate solely on the desired outcome."

Cedric blushed in embarrassment as the king's guess was spot on.

"So take your time to get back up to speed, practice, and relax. I fear the rest of your hair will turn gray at this rate if you don't," Roland chuckled. "And it'll probably be a good for Sofia's apprenticeship if she can have the majority of your attention as well."

"I thought you wanted me on sabbatical?"

"I do, from being the royal sorcerer, but Sofia's apprenticeship is between the two of you. All I had to do was approve it, anything more and I'd only interfering."

Cedric agreed, not that he told Roland so. It gave him a great deal more to think about and truth be told, the sorcerer was stressed enough with his recovery to simply break from his regular life altogether, but perhaps that was all the more reason why he should. The kingdom wasn't going to fall apart without him, at worst the castle staff's usual chores would take them a while longer without magical aide. A substitute could be brought in if necessary, maybe some young up and comer who could use the experience to further their own career. The optimistic thought made him chuckle. Since when did he look on the positive side of things?

"Maybe I do have a brain injury…" he pondered.

In reality, the concussion he sustained during the accident only have temporary side effects. While it was true there may be signs of damage much later in his life, for now, everything was functioning normally. It was a bit premature for a celebration, he thought, when he found out Princess Amber had arranged a party to welcome him back on his feet. He would have preferred she at least wait until he could go without the cane and his limp wasn't as noticeable, but when it came to the excitement of a royal party, the eldest princess could not be restrained.

"Oh, I simply had to Cedric," the blonde princess modestly fanned herself when the two met amidst the flurry of guests, none of whom Cedric actually recognized. "For a moment I was worried we'd have a funeral and all that black would have been horrendous!"

So it wasn't so much as a celebration that he was back as it was a celebration there wouldn't be a funeral, how touching, his sarcastic mind commented. He could have done without all this fanfare, but at least he wasn't expected to put on any performances. He'd just be able to relax and enjoy himself… Easier said than done given he once again felt out of place among all these dignitaries. He recognized a few other sorcerers, engaged a few in small talk, but quickly wished he could retreat to his tower like he usually did after being seen for an appropriate amount of time.

"You look uncomfortable," Sofia observed as she finally broke through the crowd carrying two plates of cake to Cedric's table of honor. "Is your leg bothering you?"

"My leg is fine, Princess. It's all… this," he gestured around him.

"Amber means well," Sofia smiled, setting the extra plate next to him. "The cake is good too."

"…I'm not terribly fond of strawberry-cream cheese," he confessed, pushing the plate away.

"She didn't ask you what sort of cake you wanted?" Sofia frowned.

"I didn't even know she was throwing a party."

"Amber…" Sofia scolded her sister with as much mental power as she could muster, hoping the older girl would feel her disappointment in her. "Well, I could go check the dessert table again. I think we had a variety of cupcakes."

"Don't bother. I'd rather have your company than cake," he admitted, fishing his wand out of his sleeve and handing it to her. "Here, why don't you try changing the flavor?"

"Okay!" Sofia accepted the wand excitedly. "What flavor would you like?"

"I like a simple white cake with a light frosting."

"Right," she narrowed her gaze on the piece of confectionery and aimed the wand. "Pastrious Transformis: Vanilla!"

There was a small white puff of smoke upon the plate, but after it cleared, the same pink and cream slice lay before them.

"…Nothing changed?" Sofia tilted her head in confusion. Usually something happened when she cast a spell, never nothing.

"Hm," Cedric had a suspicion and picked up the desert fork to try a piece.

"Did it change?"

Cedric nodded his head, set the fork down, and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "You changed the flavor, not the appearance."

"What did I do wrong?"

"When it comes to magic and cooking, sometimes it's simply luck – which is why it's better to rely on chefs more so than sorcerers. Your best bet is to conjure rather than transform, like I do for the enchanted feasts."

A little bit frustrated, Sofia looked at her own piece of cake and readied the wand again. "Pastrious Transformis: Chocolate!"

This time the appearance of the slice did change to the appropriate brown, but upon tasting it, Sofia frowned. It still tasted like strawberry and cream cheese. "…I see your point."

Cedric chuckled as she handed back his wand. "Don't let it bother you, Princess."

Chocolate or not, Sofia happily ate the rest of her dessert while Cedric summoned tea. He'd been idle long enough with his magic, so casting simple spells was a safe way to make sure he wasn't getting rusty during recovery.

"Mister Cedric," Sofia piped up over the rim of her teacup. "I heard my dad talking about putting you on sabbatical… what does that mean?"

"Sabbatical? Oh, it means I don't have to work, but I'm still given my job's assets. Your father thinks I need a break from being the royal sorcerer after this latest incident, and reluctantly, I agreed with him."

"So it's a good thing?"

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to be in a forced vacation."

"You're right, I can't picture you relaxing on a beach or anything. You're always up to something," Sofia beamed knowingly to which he smirked.

"Yes… So you can imagine I have no idea what to do with myself. There are your lessons of course, but you still have school and other duties.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," the princess smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Cedric still hadn't moved back into his tower by the time he was walking unassisted despite his wanting to. With no duties to attend to, it'd be all too easy for him to lock himself in there for his year's sabbatical. In the end it was easier to comply than to argue, although he didn't understand why there was such fuss when he could easily sequester himself in the guest room he'd been staying in.

The answer became obvious after a while – the number of faces who saw him and greeted him throughout the day increased. Friendly smiles from staff and royals alike who'd softened their opinion of him since the accident made him hesitant at first, his cynicism assuming they pitied him. He didn't think he'd long for the indifference from his fellow staff, but once both got used to the new arrangement, there was less issue and more or less the same air between them as always, although Cedric held his nose slightly lower nowadays.

"I don't suppose you've thought of anything worthwhile for us to do today?" Wormwood asked as he accompanied Cedric down the corridor to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Aside from Mummy coming over for lunch, not a thing," he yawned into his ungloved hand. He felt a bit awkward without his baggy sorcery robes, but after tripping numerous times on the hem, he thought it best to let his legs remain unobstructed until he was fully recovered – whenever that would be. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Oh I don't know. After the little get-together I had with the princess' animal cohorts, I'd prefer something quieter."

"That doesn't sound like you, Wormy," Cedric noted.

"I know. I think that girl's goodness is contagious. I felt this nagging  _need_  to thank the furball and his feathered friends for their assistance in my recovery. Nothing special mind you, just brought them a small basket of berries I picked near that grove of Whispering Willows on the northern border."

"That's quite a bit out of your way."

"Yes, but well worth those agape faces they made when they tasted the perfection of such berries. I became their god, Cedric," Wormwood ruffled his feathers in pride.

"Oh~? Such a benevolent god you are then," Cedric teased.

"I wasn't being nice!" The raven squawked defensively. "It was a debt to be repaid. That's all."

That got Cedric thinking. "I suppose I should do something for the royal family and my own then, shouldn't I?"

"So long as you don't throw some garish party," Wormwood sneered.

"I was thinking I could get away with simply saying thank you. Gifts aren't exactly my strong suit."

"Yes, how could I forget how eloquent you are," the bird mocked.

Cedric rolled his eyes, internally happy his friend's sarcasm was back to a healthy level, but never quite as pleased when he turned it on him.

Come lunch time, he happily greeted his mother out from her portrait portal and escorted her out to a private table on the castle's rear patio. Winifred's visits were frequent enough that Cedric didn't suspect anything special this time around, which utterly delighted his mother when she got to surprise him with an activity that had the possibility to occupy a majority of his spare time.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Cedric's voice echoed through the courtyard, immediately drawing Wormwood's attention back to the two as he flew to a nearby tree to eavesdrop.

"Oh calm down, darling. It's only a date," Winifred smiled deviously.

"Mummy, no," Cedric's cheeks turned red and he hid his face in his hands. "Please, not again."

"Now Ceddy, this isn't anything new to you. If you're going to be blowing yourself up and needing constant care, you'd be far happier having a wife tend to you. Mummy isn't going to be around forever, but believe me, I will try."

"No," Cedric repeated, barely able to look at the woman after that revelation. This wasn't the first time his mother had tried to play matchmaker, the last being with Clara the Clairvoyant who said she didn't see a future with him. A humiliating experience, but far from his worst.

"What's one little date?" The sorceress asked. "She's a charming thing. Granddaughter of Beauford the Becoming. You remember Beauford, don't you, dear?"

Cedric heaved a sigh. He wasn't getting out of this. "Yes, Mummy."

"Well he died the other day and so his family was around to collect his things," she began rather apathetically considering Beauford had been her neighbor for over a decade at Mystic Meadows, but such was his mother's nature. "I got to talking with the granddaughter and had her interest when I mentioned my son was the royal sorcerer for all of Enchancia—"

"Mummy, that's—"

"Oh I know dear, but you're not getting any younger and you ought to play the cards you have."

Cedric frowned. For a woman who loved her husband, that didn't seem to be a large factor in finding a wife for her son.

"I don't suppose you've heard much on a Melanie the Melodic?" Winifred asked.

"I can't say I keep track of all the single sorceresses in the kingdom," Cedric said with weak sarcasm.

"From what I can tell she's dutiful, courteous, and certainly ambitious. Not an unfortunate thing to look at either. Please Ceddykins, Mummy went through all this trouble. The least you can do is show up and meet the woman."

Cedric knew he didn't have a choice. Well, he did, but he feared his mother's wrath a lot more than his own humiliation. For what it was worth, the 'date' which felt more like a business meeting than an intent to court, went well. He was nervous of course and extremely uncomfortable. Melanie was rather quiet, but spoke beautifully when addressed. She was a musical magician and songstress, an up and comer since graduating from Hexley Hall's university. She was averagely attractive he supposed, but nothing about her captivated him, likewise for her who agreed this was at least a good way to get their pressuring parents off their backs for a little while. Maybe they'd contact each other again in case of emergency, but both highly doubted the occasion arising.

By the following day, the gossip had made its way around the castle, putting Cedric into one of his usual aloof moods. Sofia was having trouble concentrating on her reading with such an uncomfortable atmosphere and decided to risk aggravating him for the sake of settling her own curiosity over last night's unusual event.

"H-How was your date, Mister Cedric? Was she nice?"

Cedric groaned from his writing desk and hid half his face against his hand. Not Sofia too. Wasn't there anyone who respected his personal life? "Who told you…?"

"Wormwood."

"Him and his big beak…" Cedric cringed and then sighed, figuring Sofia was probably the safest person to divulge any details to. The girl was a good listener and not a gossip. "It wasn't anything special. She was a nice woman, but neither of us were interested in a second date."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did something bad happen? You seem more cranky than usual."

"My apologies, Princess," he said, lifting his head to rest his chin on his palm. "No, nothing particularly bad happened, I just hate being set up. All courting does is introduce me to another group of people to disappoint."

"…Maybe if you found someone you liked on your own…?" Sofia suggested.

"That has a whole other set of problems."

"You won't find anyone if you don't try," she reminded him.

"I have in the past. I was even married once."

"You were married?!"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard that bit of gossip," he smirked, impressed that he'd manage to completely surprise her for once. "Yes, it was when your father's first wife was pregnant with Princess Amber and Prince James. I was under pressure to have my own heir, a young sorcerer the royal children could grow up with as Cordelia and I had grown up with Duchess Matilda and King Roland, so I rushed into marriage with a woman I'd been courting for a few months. We liked each other well enough, but marriage… marriage was a mistake. So we're both now happily divorced."

"Wh… Why did you marry her if you didn't love her?"

"At the time, I thought I did. Sometimes two people just click like King Roland and your mother, but others take time as they try to come to a decision one way or another. I don't think had we not rushed we'd still be together, but I could have spared her the disappointment of being her husband… I'm only grateful we never had any children given how things turned out, but that being said, I'm probably going to have to hand the family wand down to Calista. Not that I have anything against it, but the father-to-son thing had its special bond, you know? And I can just imagine my own father judging me for being the one who broke tradition."

"I understand, but you can't really hand down a wand to a son that doesn't exist," Sofia smiled kindly and reached over to him from her own chair to pat his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mister Cedric."

"Don't be sorry, Princess," he said, finally turning his hand to rest on his cheek while his other hand reached out and poked the center of her forehead. "Were I happily married man with kids of my own running around, you and I likely wouldn't be master and apprentice. Speaking of which, you have reading to do before we attempt any potion brewing."

"Yes sir," she smiled, turning back in her chair to finish the chapter of her text book.

Cedric paused for a moment as he glanced over his shoulder at her. If he were married with kids, he wondered if his days would be any different. He wouldn't want to impose himself entirely on his children's lessons, but he did fancy the idea of teaching them – watching the wonder in their eyes when they got a spell right and looked to him for acknowledgement and approval. Maybe he'd missed his calling as a school teacher after all, but with his own children he'd be even better. Unlike his own parents, he'd balance his praise and criticism, encourage but not distract, and above all he'd let them do things on their own no matter what.

Children were one thing, but finding a partner who loved him enough to get to making any was the real challenge. He'd been rather blasé about marriage since his divorce, but it always sat in the back of his mind. He wouldn't mind getting married again, but he was also prepared it might not happen. He was nearly 40, still rather young, but he didn't want to be starting a family late in life, if he even could. A younger woman was a possibility, but not many were in the market for an old, average looking, accident prone sorcerer. The only reason he'd landed a majority of his blind dates were due to his mother dropping his prestigious position into conversation. The chances of him finding 'love' seemed minuscule, very minuscule, but at least with Sofia and Wormwood around, the loneliness rarely had time to set in save the late nights when he couldn't sleep and found himself looking to the other side of his bed like someone ought to be there. It was the only thing he missed from his brief time as a married man.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cedric…?" A voice called softly against his ear. "Ceeeeedric, wake up."

A shake to his shoulder finally stirred the sorcerer from the comfort of his desk as he sat up, groggily groaning.

"I'll never understand how you can sleep here," the woman said with a dismissive shake of her head while her hands rested on her hips, ready to engage scolding. "It's late you know."

"I can see that," he said flatly, the night sky outside the window being his first clue.

"Come to bed, would you?" She pleaded, hugging his arm as she pressed up against him. "You can't brew an heir, you know."

"Be a lot easier if I could," he commented as he walked with her down the private staircase to his personal chambers.

He liked his wife, Elvira, a thin woman with soft brown hair and inquisitive hazel eyes. He found her pretty and alluring enough, but since the fiasco that was their honeymoon a few months back, he tried in vain to keep as much of their relationship out of the bedroom as possible. He didn't want to make a habit out of regularly disappointing her. No amount of repeating the 'Sorcerer's Secret' was going to encourage his practice in the bedroom, not when it took two to make it work.

"C'mon," Elvira giggled, hopping onto their bed ahead of him. "You have your husbandly duties to tend to~"

"Elvira, could we… not?" His eyes rolled to the side as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You've got to get over this performance anxiety, Ced," she huffed in annoyance and reached to pull him onto the bed. "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes," he said without much thought on the subject. He married her, didn't he? What further proof did she need?

"Then show me," her voice was begging as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and began kissing his neck to hopefully inspire the proper mood.

It did of course, there wasn't anything physically wrong with him after all and for what it was worth, it did feel good being with her, but Elvira was the sort of woman who wanted passion and much more affection. What ought to have been an intimate exchange between two people in love always made him feel distant from her, and the fact he never 'got her there' was not helping his confidence when they finally rolled to their respective bedsides and sighed in disappointment.

"That was… better, I guess," Elvira tried to remain optimistic and supportive. "Do you think we could—?"

A loud snore from Cedric silenced her question.

Elvira looked at him for a moment before turning onto her side to try and sleep. She was trying. She truly was. She'd wanted so much to be married and live a life with love and magic. After they first met during their final years at Hexley Hall, it didn't take her long to realize his outward confidence masked a lot of insecurity, insecurities he still hadn't completely shared, but she was young and in love, believing nothing was impossible with a little hard work.

Cedric had turned into a lot of hard work.

Which was why it completely surprised her when he asked her to marry him last year. She knew he was feeling the pressure from his parents to do so and what with the queen now pregnant, the idea of rearing the next royal sorcerer had to be on his mind as well. Like a fool, she thought marriage and baby would be the fix to their relationship they needed. It was all such a beautiful dream and one that slowly began to fade on their honeymoon.

He wouldn't touch her, at least not without heavy encouragement. He preferred to stay in his workshop all day brewing potions and scowering his spell books for some elusive magical knowledge. Whenever she visited the tower to bring him a meal or bring him to bed, if he hadn't worked himself to exhaustion he was still mesmerized by his own work. He looked so alive as he worked, a gleam in his eye and often a smug sneer across his face. He'd cackle with his raven at times too, making her wonder if the bird understood him better than she did. She couldn't help feeling a bit jealous… Why didn't he ever look at her with that passion? He wasn't incapable, so why…?

The fighting started about half a year into their marriage as hope turned to bitterness and regret. Elvira had quite a talent for sarcasm, a far better arguer than he was. She wasn't nicknamed Elvira the Eloquent for nothing and she took no prisoners when she was upset – which was often. They began fighting over everything, from how he hung his clothes in the wardrobe to how many hours he spent in that damn workshop, completely forgetting he had a wife at all. A young, beautiful wife who only wanted to be happy with him and he avoided her like the plague!

Cedric, for his part, never intentionally sought to avoid her, rather his priorities weren't what they should have been for the newlywed. He thought marriage meant Elvira would tolerate his aloofness more, but it was the opposite. He wasn't even sure why she left him ten months into their marriage, requested a divorce after a month apart, and severed her ties with him completely just a week shy of what would have been their first year anniversary.

He didn't fight the separation. It was obvious their whole marriage was a disaster from the beginning. She needed someone who wasn't… him, and if that made her happy, he wouldn't lament the loss of her. He never did, mostly due to the realization he was never truly in love with her. He'd viewed her as a necessary piece to the life of a royal sorcerer, his first priority, so it was no longer a wonder why she left him.

Ten years later and this was the first time in recent memory he'd thought of her. After everything, he was still grateful to her for imparting the knowledge of what not to do with women, not that he knew what he should do either, but should he ever fall in love for real, he hoped whoever it was had the patience to work with him. However, approaching 40 and still as much a shut-in as ever, his prospects for a new relationship were dim.

Oh well, perhaps he was simply meant to be a grumpy old tower wizard.


	8. Chapter 8

With the interference in his personal life over for the time being, Cedric busied himself with lesson plans, tinkering with new inventions, and taking long walks in the garden. One day the thought that his leg was still a bit tender didn't stop him from climbing back up to his workshop for the first time in months to check on his ingredient pantry and seek a particular spell book. Maybe it was his absence from the tower that made him take pause upon entering, or maybe it was the emotional trauma of the accident setting in, but for the first time in memory, he felt uncomfortable in the place. The repairs had been complete long ago, but something remained amiss. The stone walls and floor seemed colder than he remembered.

"Is it my imagination Wormy, or has this place always been so… empty?"

"Was the furniture not put back in the right places?" The raven suggested, feeling perfectly comfortable back at home on his perch.

"No, not spatially… Like… there's no feeling to the place."

"Probably because it's too clean with all your things put away. No one's been in here in months."

"I suppose that's true…" Cedric responded, absentmindedly dragging a hand along his workbench as he looked about the room before sinking down onto his cushioned stool.

"Something more is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Been given an awful amount of time to think about things is all."

"Yes, and I know that look when the gears in your head are turning," Wormwood hopped from his perch to the table. "What is it?"

"I've been debating the pros and cons of leaving this place… for while anyway."

"What?!" Wormwood flapped his wings in surprise. "You can't be serious!"

"It's not like I've made a decision Wormy. It's only an idea. If we want to change something, we can't just sit around waiting for an opportunity to overthrow the king or what have you. I want to be doing something! I'm restless! There's a whole world out there beyond this tower, and how much of it have we really seen? What magic have we yet to discover? Who knows what powers we could get our hands on?"

"You have my attention," Wormwood stepped closer.

"I've nearly finished my latest flying machine. Once I have it working, what say you to a little adventure of our own? Maybe we'll be back at the end of my sabbatical, or maybe we tell Roland to sod off. To hell with family tradition. Why would I want to be just another name on a list of royal sorcerers? It's the ones who are out there sating their hunger for knowledge and power that make history!" He pushed back from the table and stood up, drawing his wand like a sword and moving it as such before he began his counter argument in a meeker tone. "But… I'm still not exactly brave or bold… I'd be giving up a great deal of security no other job in the world provides… and what little prestige I do have…"

"Not really worth it then, is it?"

"But I'm not happy, Wormy," he turned to the raven. "How about it old friend? Shall we try something different?"

"I'm certainly not going to stay here without you," Wormwood smirked and flew onto his shoulder. "Alright. We'll give it a try, but if it doesn't work out, don't you come crying to me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cedric smirked. "There is one little problem however…"

* * *

"You're leaving?!" Sofia refused to believe it. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't like anything she expected from the sorcerer before. My goodness, maybe this was the brain damage the healers had warned them about!

"Not right this minute," he assured her. "I'm not going to abandon so soon into your training."

"B-But I can't really go with you…"

"Which is why we're going to use these," he said, kneeling down to her eyelevel and extracting a softball sized crystal ball from his sleeve. "Do you know what this is?"

"A crystal ball," she answered easily and took the item into her hands.

"Correct, and crystal balls serve what function in magic?"

"They show you things you want to see. The past through memories, the present through eyes, and the future though decisions."

"We will be using the present while I'm away," Cedric said, pulling another crystal ball from his sleeve and holding it up in one hand. "They can be used for communication provided you can isolate a particular person's energy, and it's easily done between sorcerers given our wands unique magical energy. It's very distinct."

"Does it require a lot of power?"

"Usually so long as there's clear weather the signal will get through. There are some difficulties with long distances, but I should be strong enough to call you where ever I am," he pulled out his wand in his other hand and tapped it against the crystal ball. "Communicato!"

Despite tapping his own ball, it was Sofia's that began to light up and swirl with dark purple clouds. "Oh!"

"Answer it," Cedric instructed.

"Communicato!" Sofia mimicked his actions and tapped her wand against the ball, the clouds clearing into a bright light that gradually adjusted to reflect Cedric's face from the perspective of his own orb. His had begun to glow as well, showing Sofia from the perspective of hers. "Wow! So you can still give me lessons this way?!"

"I'm still preparing the rest of your curriculum to leave with you, but yes, once a week I'll check in with you to see how you're progressing – and I expect progress, Princess. There'll be no slacking off despite my absence," he smiled and tapped both their balls to end the communication and tucked both his ball and wand back into the magical storage lining of his robe. "If I find any particularly unique magic during my travels, I want to be able to teach you when I get back."

"And that'll be when your sabbatical is over, right?" She sought confirmation with hopeful blue eyes and small smile.

"Oh? Afraid you'll miss me if I'm gone any longer than that, my dear?"

"I'm afraid you'll go and not come back…" She said honestly, fidgeting with her hands. "I know with my… inference, your plans have probably changed… That there might not be anything keeping you here any more…"

"Well, you're right about that. There isn't anything keeping me here, but that doesn't mean there's nothing I don't want to come back to. Think of the look on your father's face when I come back a more powerful sorcerer than he could have ever imagined. That's worth its weight in gold!"

Sofia forced a smile, but quickly frowned again and bowed her head in a foolish attempt to hide it.

"…You know, I wouldn't have considered doing this if it weren't for you," he told her. "And I don't mean the after effects of a near death experience, I mean just you being you. Little embarrassed to claim a ten year old as my inspiration, but something tells me the adventures are only going to get bigger as you do, so I want to prepare for that, because you'll inevitably drag me along on a handful of them."

Sofia glanced up and cracked a small smile before throwing herself against his chest and squeezing her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you…"

"I know," he said quietly, hesitant to embrace her as always. He liked the affection, but even after two years, it still took some getting used to. However, facing the reality that he wouldn't physically see her for a year or more convinced him to hug her back. She needed it more than he did, he thought. "Your own fault for liking me too much."

Sofia nodded against his shoulder and clung to him for as long as he'd allow, which ended up being a good few minutes. The actual day of their parting was less dramatic, just a quick hug to hopefully avoid shedding any tears. She held herself together until the flying machine taking him away from her was out of sight. She couldn't explain why, but had the most terrible feeling it was the last time she'd see him.


	9. Chapter 9

Try as she may to maintain her usual sunny disposition, Sofia couldn't stop worrying about Cedric and waited anxiously for her crystal ball to cloud over a week later. He'd told her sometime on Sunday afternoon around her usual tea break. She felt like she'd been staring at the orb for an eternity when at last, dark smoke began to swirl inside and she quickly tapped her wand to the surface. "Communicato!"

The smoke condensed into a bright light and then slowly adjusted the image within, Cedric with a curious look about him as he tapped a finger on his own ball. "Princess Sofia? Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" She beamed excitedly. "Where are you?!"

"At present, I'm in a border town on my way through Tangu. A sudden sandstorm gave my flying machine a little more trouble than I anticipated so I have to do a little tinkering before we take off again."

"Does that mean you have a destination in mind?"

"We're headed to Amut. Along with Avalor, it's home to some of the oldest civilizations and old magic. If I'm looking to expand my sorcery knowledge it seemed like a good place to start."

Sofia smiled. "I can't really picture you or Wormwood in the desert."

"Yes, not quite the climate either of us find comfortable, but we're willing to suffer a little. Hopefully, it'll be worth it, but enough about that. How are you coming along with your lessons, my dear?"

It was good to hear his voice and see his face, Sofia thought as she finally felt a bit more relaxed about the sorcerer's travels. Things proceeded smoothly from that point: his weekly call always precisely at 3 pm on Sundays, regardless of what time zone he traveled to. For her part, Sofia's studying of magic was slow, but steady. She didn't want to rush through her lessons for fear she'd lose the distraction if she advanced too quickly. A year was a long time after all, but counting down the days one by one helped a little. Soon eleven months had passed, Sofia's calendar at last showing Cedric's expected return day circled and starred with a happy face drawn next to it.

When the clock struck three that Sunday afternoon and Cedric's call began, Sofia didn't think anything was in the works to change until she saw his face. He was smiling, but something was off about it.

"…What happened?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing bad, Princess, I assure you, but a marvelous opportunity has arisen. There's an expedition setting sail in two weeks to chart and explore islands in the South Seas and they needed a sorcerer to help insure the crew's safety."

Sofia noted his use of the past tense and frowned. "…You're not coming home, are you?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, Princess. Not yet. Expeditions like this can take a good two years depending on how well our supplies hold out."

"Two whole years?"

"And probably longer than that," he added. "I'm sure my contacts in Amut and Avalor will have discovered new information by the time the expedition returns. I'd like to continue studying, take courses at their country's magical academies and teach what I know from Enchancia. I'm well aware that means I'll have to vacate my position as royal sorcerer, but everything has held together just fine without me so I certainly don't feel needed… my only reservation is not seeing you given I promised to make you my apprentice. It's awfully impersonal to mail you lessons you mostly teach yourself, but it's what I can manage for the time being as I doubt the communication spell will be functional in unknown waters."

"So I'm not even going to hear from you?!" Sofia's voice raised in anger and sorrow, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. "That's just mean, Mister Cedric!"

"I know," he bowed his head in remorse. "Which is why I want to ask you to please let me do this. This whole experience has been exhilarating and for the most part, not that dangerous. I want to keep pushing my limits. For the first time in my life, I'm happy, and I'm afraid if I stop now, it'll be too easy to fall back into old patterns."

"If I say 'no', will you come home?" She asked.

"If my princess commands it, I shall not refuse," he smiled warmly through the crystal ball, knowing the kindness in Sofia's heart wouldn't let her act selfishly, but he still wanted to give her the option.

"You… You better hope all the worrying I'm doing about you doesn't stunt my growth!" She dried her eyes while scolding.

"Doubtful, though you may turn some of your hair grey," he said with a smirk.

"…I probably wouldn't mind that," she admitted with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Cedric chuckled and heaved a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Sofia."

The little princess refrained from crying until their call had ended, but it wasn't a belligerent wail, simply a quiet sadness with a few tears. She completely hated the idea of him being out of her life for so long, but if was happier out there, who was she to demand he return to a life he was less than content with?

Cedric had been conflicted about the decision as well, but couldn't justify returning purely for the princess' sake. If Sofia were more like him, aloof and friendless, then he might have reconsidered, but the princess was adored and had many friends both human and non-human to occupy her time, and if he were to be honest, staying away from the castle while the children entered the teen years was probably a good idea. He remembered how bad things were with Cordelia when the magic of puberty began. It was drama he wasn't equipped to handle being the awkward male that he was… but he did know a few potions that helped with those sorts of problems (they'd been a necessity to survive his sister).

For his part, he'd been mostly the same sort of man since he was born. He was a bit ganglier as a teenager despite a bigger appetite and extremely uncomfortable around the opposite sex for a good two years, and going to school with Greylock had not helped given the other sorcerer's playful pretenses. For example, one day during a study period, Greylock directed to his attention to a book he was reading, and Cedric, expecting a homework question, looked over without suspicion to find he had a centerfold tucked between the pages of the tome depicting a rather voluptuous woman who had lost all her clothes. He let out a frightened shriek the rest of the class heard and fell off his chair in typical Cedric clumsiness while Greylock snickered and with a tap of his wand, clothing appeared back onto the image – how he got his hands on enchanted smut in the first place was a question Cedric never wanted answered.

He had his curiosities as any young boy did, but being the nervous he wreck he was, kept such matters extremely private as he believed they were meant to be. Still… he had to be careful to keep himself from staring too long at female classmates and teachers. He was extremely grateful when at last his hormones settled down in his twenties, but youthful awkwardness had never left him. Luckily, no one ever paid that much attention to him in the first place, making it easy to fake confidence, but of course, every now and then it became apparent he still had a lot of growing up to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Amut, a mostly arid desert country with a single winding river that provided life to its people and home to one of the world's earliest civilizations and magic practices. After a few last minute adjustments to his flying machine in Tangu, it took Cedric and Wormwood only a few more hours to reach the surprisingly lush capital. While he preferred to physically close himself off from the world, his mind was another matter entirely, being very open to the knowledge and wisdom of other cultures, especially where magic was concerned.

His meeting with the royal scholars proved interesting, but not terribly insightful to anything 'new'. Relics discovered in recent years all related back to the unsavory side of early magic, meanings lots of blood and body parts, mostly from animals – mostly. Such practiced were illegal internationally by the magic council and any wand under 200 years old would automatically report the casting of such spells. Magic could still be used to inflict pain and impose power of course, it just required being creative about it which was seen as too much trouble for your common nerdowell sorcerer. It made him reflect on how far magic had come, grateful his aversion to blood would never be an issue to his job.

He spent a good few weeks brushing up on ancient lore before deciding the other oldest kingdoms would be his next two stops: Wei-Ling, and then, of course, Avalor and the remnants of the Maru. He planned to keep his visits rather quiet considering he was travelling as a commoner, not Enchancia's Royal Sorcerer, but that didn't stop Sofia from contacting Crown Princess Elena to tell the young woman of his impending visit. Reluctantly, he accepted the invitation to the palace and was greeted with far more enthusiasm than he expected being a stranger to these people. Why were younger women so eager to hug him? He wasn't a cuddly built man in the slightest.

The birthplace of the Amulet of Avalor held his interest for months as he explored old ruins and even tried his luck searching for undiscovered buildings with magic, but the land itself had a power within it that rendered magical exploration useless, and given that there weren't many local sorcerers left in Avalor, finding reliable contacts was left to a chanul summoned by Avalor's Royal Sorcerer, a youth named Mateo.

"Oo, what have we here?!" The wily spirit fox Zuzo asked as he examined Cedric and Wormwood. "Another sorcerer? Ooo, and he looks so devious! He even has a raven!"

"Never much cared for this sort of magic…" Wormwood said next to Cedric's ear as he sat on the man's shoulder.

"Zuzo, Señor Cedric is a friend of Princess Sofia of Enchancia. He's on a journey to deepen his understanding of magic," Mateo explained while the spirit fox hovered around the foreign sorcerer.

"Well, I won't argue he wants to improve himself, but if the way he wants to do it is with one of the Maruvian relics, I'm gonna hafta say 'no'.

Cedric's nostrils flared, but he kept calm. "So all my intentions are known to you?"

"You do have a bit of a history for coveting power," Zuzo smirked. "Now what were you after in coming here, again? I forget."

"It's a ring," Cedric admitted, lifting his hand to conjure an image of his side quest while in Avalor. "Not quite as powerful as the Amulet of Avalor, but it's said to enhance the wearer's natural magical talent."

"Señor Cedric!" Mateo felt a bit betrayed and was tempted to end his spell right then and there, but the older man's calm with the revelation had him curious. Why was an already talented sorcerer seeking such an item? A lost one at that! The Ring of Avalor disappeared from the records centuries ago with no trace of where it might have ended up.

"And just how many kingdoms you wanna conquer with this thing, huh?" Zuzo asked.

"None," Cedric answered, earning a look from Wormwood who was of the belief that option was still on the table. "Any man can conquer with the right plan, but ruling is where I feel I'll show myself lacking. Not much a people person, you know. No, but I do have interests I want to make sure I'm able to protect."

"Ah, you're little princess," Zuzo grinned. "Yes, she is a cute kid, isn't she?"

"I-I-I didn't say it was Princess Sofia!" He stammered and blushed.

"And now you've pretty much admitted it," Wormwood muttered.

"Look, I… I'll admit I'll be tempted, but her friendship means more to me than anything. She's saved me so many times, is it so wrong for me to want to insure I can do the same for her? She's on the path to greatness and yet she still wants an old fool like me at her side, so the least I can do is see that I'm more properly prepared to watch over her."

"Hmm," Zuzo floated over to Mateo to scrutinize the sorcerer with the youth.

"Not that I think my word will mean much to you," Wormwood piped up. "But Cedric is naturally kind."

"Wormy!" Cedric tried to hush the bird.

"Why is that a bad thing to deny? It took a lot of beating down to make you the snide, jaded man you are today, but you are, by nature, prone to care about others. You have been ever since I met you. Your first thought whenever that girl is in genuine danger is 'how do I save her', not 'this is my chance to snatch her amulet'."

"I… Oh, fine. Yes, I do have an annoying tendency to care, but only about her. The rest is for glory," he said defensively, hardly convincing Mateo or Zuzo.

"Well, I suppose since the ring of Avalor isn't as powerful as the other artifacts, even if you did go a bit power crazy, we'd have a few princesses able to take you down, but I'm gonna need to see a little more commitment to this kind side of you," Zuzo smiled and trotted up to the two. "You're on a journey, right? Well stay on it a while. A few years. Search all the corners of the world before you decide whether or not you even need your own magical item. If you still feel you need the ring, then I'll tell you where it is."

"But I was only supposed to be gone a year…" Cedric said.

"Ah, so you're really just impatient to get back to your princess?"

"I… well, a little…"

"Then you probably could stand to be a little stronger emotionally as well, and to do that you need to stand tall on your own two feet. You said you want to be able to protect her, right? Well how are you supposed to do that if you're so reliant on her saving you from your own darkness? She's already shown you the way. Do you really want her to hold your hand all the way?"

"Isn't friendship about not having to do things on your own? This doesn't come easy to me, you know."

"I know it doesn't, and I wouldn't say anything if there were others you relied on as well, but nope. You're too dependent on one little girl, and that's not what you want either, right?"

"Not entirely, no…"

"Great! Then we have an understanding. Usually this is the part where I'd give you some cryptic advice, but you don't strike me as the type to be good at riddles. Besides, you're going to have your hands full for a while. Have fun!" And with a puff of spiritual smoke, Zuzo vanished.

From that point forward, Cedric ventured with a further sense of purpose for his journey, but had yet to discover where it was this path wanted to lead him. It was by chance he stumbled upon a flyer looking for a sorcerer to accompany an expedition in the southern seas. What better way to discover more about himself than by discovering new lands? It made perfect sense, but now he had to do what he'd been dreading the past couple months: tell the princess he would not be returning at his year's end.

It was more difficult for him than he let on, but a certain long-haired princess' song kept echoing in his head that he had to risk it all if he truly wanted to change, and he did. That didn't easy his guilt at taking advantage of Sofia's understanding nature, but perhaps it was just as well the princess had some time apart from him too. She'd always be somewhat coddled being a royal, but if she wanted any standing as a sorceress she'd have to learn to solve some of problems on her own – as much as it pained him to fear he may no longer be of any use to her once he returned.

He was closing in on his seventh year abroad when his travels once again brought him to Avalor on his way home to Enchancia. The thought of asking where the ring was did cross his mind, but much like with the amulet, he no longer desired its power. His skills had been tried nearly every day for the past few years, and while he wasn't quite sure how strong he was, his confidence had remarkably improved. There was no time to be nervous when you were battling storms and monsters. Now all that he wanted to do was go home.


	11. Chapter 11

Wide eyed with excitement and the wind wiping through his hair, Cedric flew his latest flying machine to a steady cruising altitude and after flipping a few switches, slowly took his hands off the steering wheel. He waited a few minutes to make sure the auto flyer was working correctly before easing back in his seat and pulling out a map to make sure he remained on course. He'd continually updated the contraption throughout his travels, taking it from an open cockpit to an enclosed cabin to enable flight at higher elevations to allow for faster travel as well as cut down on noise pollution so he and Wormwood could converse to maintain their sanity.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to the castle?" The raven asked as he poked his out of from the lined hood of Cedric's flight jacket – it was colder at this height so such measures were necessary to stay warm.

"…You know, I think we might have already overshot it…" Cedric admitted, glancing down out the side window. "The radar is still temperamental."

"Perhaps it's worth flying lower then?"

"I know, but I wanted to see how well it handled," the sorcerer chuckled and folded up the map before retaking control of the craft. "I guess I still get a bit ahead of myself."

"At least you're aware of it."

He lowered the machine to a few hundred feet above the ground, the landscape looking somewhat familiar, not that he could place the exact location. With the instruments still needing adjustments, he conjured a magical map in his hand to get a more accurate reading of where they were. "Oh, looks like we're not all that far from Mystic Meadows. I suppose if I see anyone first, it should be my parents."

"That woman may hug you to death, you realize," Wormwood warned and Cedric could only laugh wearily. He was sure he'd get a hug that'd cut off his circulation and then a good earful for not being in more frequent contact with his poor old mother.

Finding an empty stretch of road, he landed the flying machine and parked off a ways from the retirement community. His legs needed a stretch as did Wormwood's wings, so a bit of a walk was hardly an issue.

Sure enough, the moment the door to his parents' house opened, the stout little woman saw her globetrotting son standing at the doorstop, she squealed with excitement and threw her arms around his middle.

Hearing his wife's commotion, Goodwyn quickly appeared behind her and his old blue eyes widened at the sight of his son. The man looked… healthy. Still lean as a beanstalk, but his early acquired wrinkles hadn't deepened. He still looked older than 46, but not by much.

"Oh, let me look at you!" Winifred yanked the man down to her eye level and ruffled his shaggy grey bangs. "You could use a haircut, dear."

"Yes, I know I'm over due for a trim," he admitted, but the extra length helped keep him warm in the northern lands. She should have seen him with a beard – he looked like quite the vagrant.

At his mother's prodding, the first thing he got to was a decent grooming. He trimmed up his hair and took a good long bath while Winifred had at his laundry filled with dirty and dusty outer clothing. He changed into a simple button down shirt and trousers as he left the bath, a towel draped over his wet hair and found his father had fired up their own crystal ball to call his sister.

"Cedric! Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?!" Cordelia demanded. "Calista's at school, but she'll so want to see you as soon as possible!"

"I know, which is why I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to arrive without any fanfare so I could unwind a bit first. I'm sure I'll cause a fuss at the castle that will result in another lavish celebration, so why don't you hold off on coming until then? Calista shouldn't be missing her classes."

"He's right you know," Goodwyn agreed with his son. "Wait until the weeks' end, darling."

"But Daddy…!"

"Cordelia," he scolded back as Winifred joined them in the living room with a freshly bathed Wormwood preening his feathers on her shoulder – she'd taken him out to the birdbath when she went to hang up the laundry.

"Got all your things on the line dear," she smiled as Cedric lowered the towel to his shoulder and returned the smile. "Ah, there's a fine looking man if I ever saw one."

"It feels good to have it off my neck," he said and extended his arm as Wormwood hopped to his forearm. "Feel refreshed?"

"I'm still finding sand in places I didn't know I had," the raven grumbled and flapped his wings out a few times to help dry out.

After some conversation with his family members, Cedric excused himself to the guest room where he'd stay for the evening. With all the excitement over his return, he needed the time to decompress and think about how he'd show up to the castle to dazzle the royals.

Like before, he made no announcement ahead of time to avoid as much fuss as possible, but word spread quickly the moment he landed and it took only a matter of minutes for Baileywick to appear with the King and Queen, the two parties meeting each other on the main stairs.

Cedric was rather surprised they came to meet him, his expectation being they'd wait wherever they were for him to come to them as per usual. "Your majesties…?"

Roland's strong arms were around the younger man before Cedric could process the king's intentions. What was it with all the hugs? He would have found it annoying if he didn't somewhat enjoy the affection. "Cedric! It's been years! How are you?!"

"Er, struggling to breathe, your majesty," Cedric answered, giving the man's back a reassuring pat before the squeezing ceased. "Ah, as well as can be expected."

"My word! You look like you've barely aged a day!" Roland exclaimed, holding Cedric by the shoulders at arm's length.

"I've gained more wisdom than wrinkles, yes," he chuckled.

"This certainly is a welcomed surprise. Are you visiting or…?" Queen Miranda asked.

"I'm back to stay. Understandably, I don't expect to take up my former position, but I thought you'd like to be aware I've returned to Enchancia."

"We're more than willing to accommodate you!" Roland beamed. "I don't know what state the tower is in, but I'll have a room ready in the main palace for you."

Baileywick nodded and excused himself to begin the preparations, leaving Cedric curious.

"Is my tower…?"

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, but our current resident sorceress is rather particular about who she lets up there," Miranda smiled, assuming the obvious hint would register with the sorcerer.

Cedric caught no such hint and briefly wondered what sort of replacement was toiling about in his tower. He couldn't imagine Princess Sofia would stand for anyone making a mess of his treasured space, but a tower was just a tower at the end of the day, and there were more important issues on his mind. "Where are the children?"

"Busy," Miranda sighed. "Teenagers, you know? I think I've seen more of you than I have them the past few months."

"Ever since they graduated Royal Prep last spring, it's been debutant balls, knight training, post grad classes…" Roland's list went on and on.

"So, they're not currently home?" Cedric asked with some disappointment. It was midsummer, only a month away from the Twin's 18th birthday so he had expected them to be about. He quickly he forgot they'd grown up in the time he'd been away. Of course they'd be busier.

"Sofia probably is. I'm sure she'll be down here the moment word reaches her ear. We would summon her, but we never seem to guess where exactly she is during the day," the queen told him.

"I see," he said, trying to mask his disappointment.

"What are we waiting for?" Roland spoke up again. "Let's go inside and break open a bottle! I'm sure you have much to tell us, Cedric."

"Indeed I do, sire," Cedric smiled, still somewhat happy to have been greeted so warmly.

The three spent a good few hours talking, Baileywick joining the small welcome back party towards the end of the conversation to announce Cedric's room was ready for his inhabitance.

"Do you need us to bring your things up?" Baileywick asked, wondering where Cedric's things were to begin with.

"No need," Cedric said, lifting his carpet bag onto his lap. "Everything is in here. You do have a perch set up for Wormwood, don't you? He's currently flying around the grounds."

"Yes, indeed," Baileywick smiled proudly. No detail escaped the steward even in his older age.

"We'll let you get settled then," Roland said. "You'll join us at dinner, won't you?"

"Certainly, your majesty," he said with a bow of his head.

"Wonderful!"

"Would you like me to escort you, Cedric?" Baileywick offered the sorcerer at the door.

"I'm assuming it's the same room I spent my recovery in?"

"Yes."

"Then no need to trouble yourself," Cedric said with a polite smile.

* * *

After settling in his room, Cedric decided to walk about the halls, seeing what had changed in the years since he'd been away, but he quickly found his mind elsewhere. He knew his arrival had been unannounced, but he honestly expected Sofia to be amongst the crowd that greeted him. That's what he got for trying to be spontaneous and fun for trying to surprise the girl.

Around the corner, a copper haired sorceress fiddled with the amulet around her neck. She'd felt the sudden urge to leave the workshop early for whatever reason, but leaving that room meant facing the disconnect from her beloved teacher and friend. It'd been so long since she'd heard from him, let alone seen his face. Perhaps she needed a new hobby to help pass the time since her work load was never as strenuous as Cedric's had been – at least to her knowledge.

With neither of them watching their feet with their minds elsewhere, the collision was all but inevitable as they reached the intersecting hall and bumped hard into one another. Cedric's nose bending upwards against her forehead and Sofia's breasts squishing against his chest before the force of the impact knocked both of them onto their hindquarters and back to reality.

Cedric sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor. Successfully irritated, he scowled, ready to scold whoever had the nerve to run into him. "Watch where you're dawdling, wo—!

The wide blue eyes of a young woman were staring at him like a deer caught in carriage lantern light.

"Wo… Whoa…" It took his brain a minute to process and recognize the figure sitting on the floor in front of him. She looked far less regal than he expected her too, but the amulet around her neck gave away her identity once he took time to glance down from her stunned face. "Princess Sofia…?"

"Mr. Cedric?" The young woman finally blinked though her expression remained in disbelief.

Cedric was in the same state, stunned, because she was stunning. He suspected as much, but when confronted with her face to face, wondered if this was some sort of heavenly dream. Her attire was more that of a sorceress, and like he had, she wore a pair of fingerless gloves.

"You're home…!" She managed to exclaim before holding a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as her eyes watered.

He sort of expected what happened next, having sense enough to lower his knees and open his arms as she tackled him back to the floor, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"It's really you! You're really home!" She happily cried, clinging to him tightly in fear if she didn't, he'd vanish like some illusion.

"Forgive me," he couldn't help, but say as he returned the embrace. "I was away for too long…"

"It doesn't matter!" She shook her head. "You're here…!"

"I'm here," he repeated with a small smile, assuring her he wasn't planning on leaving again any time soon. He somehow managed to get them upright into a seated position and moved one arm from around her waist to stroke the back of her head. "There, there. It's hardly worth carrying on."

"I know…" She admitted, bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes. "Sorry, I seem to cry a bit more easily nowadays."

"All courtesy of the magic of puberty," Cedric remarked as he got the two of them to their feet.

"Ugh, whoever referred to any of that as magical in the first place ought to be strung up by their big toes and whipped," Sofia offered.

"Oh my, don't tell me you've picked up my wonderful sense of humor," he said both sarcastically and with a bit of amusement.

"I've had to learn how to express my displeasure with certain things," her smile softened. "Not that I'd actually do it."

"Of course not," he smirked, and stepped back while still holding her hands to get a better look at her. "Let me see now. What's with this get up? What princess outgrows ballgowns and tiaras?"

Sofia giggled. "I only wear them now for necessary functions. I got a job right after graduating from Royal Prep."

"You did?"

She nodded and blushed a little. "Um, I'm the acting Royal Sorcerer for Enchancia."

A wide, proud smile spread across Cedric's face. "Really?"

"Well, I continued to help the temps who came in to help and continued my lessons of course. I've still got a way to go, but no one knows the potions we need better than me, except you of course, so Dad said I might as well use the experience to build toward my honors to graduate from Hexley Hall. I'm set to retain the position too until Calista graduates, if she wants it that is. We weren't sure how long you'd be gone after all."

"Again, you have my apologies," he released her hands and bowed to her. "And my gratitude for permitting my absence."

"Did you have fun?" She asked after he straightened up again.

"I did, Princess," he smiled back and glanced down when he felt her take hold of his hands again, pull him back toward her, and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Welcome home, Cedric," she smiled warmly.


	12. Chapter 12

There was an odd sense of nostalgia as Sofia practically dragged the sorcerer up the winding stone stairway to his workshop to show him everything she'd been working on since he left. The room was mostly unchanged, all items he left behind still in their proper places. His ingredient drawers were fully stocked, his bookcases dusted and organized, and the unused beakers and test tubes washed and stored in the potion cupboard. The only items out at present were the large cauldron in the center of the room and the potion brewing kit fixed up on the table.

He took a seat as she donned her very own sorcery robe, ready to watch and listen as she enthusiastically described what she'd been working on: mostly potions to show a panel of sorcerers from Hexley Hall who'd be the ones to rule on whether or not she'd gain recognition as a full fledged sorceress. Among concoctions she had to brew were a healing salve for potion burns, a weight-altering potion (made small light items heavy and large, heavy items light), and a series of various creature transformation potions.

Albeit their roles were reversed, but he wondered if this sense of pride in her was what Sofia felt when she first watched him work. He not be as wide-eyed with wonder, but she was easily the most incredible person he'd ever met – and he'd met quite a few daring adventurers on his travels. It must have been his soft spot for the girl causing such feelings, for not a single other being compared to her.

"I sort of wish I started sooner," she admitted to him as she checked the status of the large cauldron before walking back over to him. "At this rate, I'll be 24 when I graduate."

"You're doing the 15-year-course?" Cedric tilted his head curiously. "You know only the highest caliber of sorcerers take the full course."

"I do have the talent for it, so I figured why not? Magic comes in so handy," she smiled and clasped her hands together at her thighs, her voice becoming just a bit softer as she continued. "I don't want you to feel like I was just up here for fun… that I took this seriously and it really meant something to me…"

"I never doubted your conviction, Sofia. If I thought this was just a passing fancy, I wouldn't have consented to lessons. This is certainly beyond my expectations," he smirked and reached his hands out to hold her clasped ones. "I'm exceedingly proud of you, so please don't look like I could ever be disappointed with you."

Sofia smiled and threw her arms around him again, thankfully not knocking him over this time.

"…You're going to be doing this a lot, aren't you?" He asked as he found his nose poking just above her shoulder.

"I have a quota to fill," she said with a firm squeeze before easing off him. "Maybe seven years wasn't a long time for you, but that's a big chunk of my life… I really missed you."

"Forgive me," was all he could think of to say as she put a respectable distance between them.

"A-Anyway, let me show you what else I've been working on," she shifted their conversation and his attention back to sorcery.

The following few days were a buzz of excitement in preparation to celebrate the royal sorcerer's return. After a small performance at dinner went out without a hitch, it was all Amber needed to pitch the idea of a grand welcome home party which was exactly what Cedric was counting on.

He told her if she truly wished to throw him a party this time, all she had to do was send out the invites and he'd take care of the rest, much to Amber's dismay. Half the fun of a party was her being able to plan it, so when the day came and not a single thing had been done, panic set in.

"How do you expect me to throw a party with nothing?!" She demanded an answer from Cedric after summoning him to the empty ball room alongside her and her siblings.

His sleeves together with an unphased smile, Cedric calmly produced his wand and with a few precise flicks of the wrists, set his magic to work decorating the entire room in under a minute much to the blonde's amazement. It wasn't quite what she envisioned, but it was still beautiful: rich garlands of wisteria and moonflowers interwoven with silvery ribbon lined the walls and into the air to attach to the chandelier centerpiece of the room, and perhaps her favorite detail was the lighting: small, floating lanterns with gentle pulsating light reminiscent of the summer fireflies.

"Wow, Cedric! We won't have to worry about party planning ever again!" James smiled in relief while the mere suggestion made Amber gasp in horror.

"…Will it do?" Cedric cautiously asked the older princess, fearing he might have upset the girl with he thought to be a relatively subtle theme for a summer soirée.

"I… It's so elegant!" Amber exclaimed after regaining her composure. "I had no idea you had such good taste, Cedric!"

He frowned, expecting the more obvious reaction of being impressed by his magic, but leave it to Amber to focus on the details.

"Are you using your magic for everything, Mister Cedric?" Sofia asked as she finished looking around the freshly decorated ballroom.

"Mhm. I am still a member of staff, so I want to give the cooks and maids the chance to enjoy themselves as well. I can conjure a feast in the dining hall, enchant the instruments to play on their own, and do all the cleaning up afterward."

Amber dropped a dramatic gasp again. "You'd have the servants mingling with royalty?"

"Given that I'm unfamiliar with a great many of the upper class, I would have thought your guest list would reflect that."

"Well, you know Amber, so it definitely reflects her," James asked with a smirk, knowing full well his twin didn't take Cedric's known associates into account.

"I made sure your parents got an invite," Sofia quickly added.

The sorcerer chuckled. "It's rather comforting to see you haven't changed much either. Don't fret it. I'm not one for parties in the first place. If this is how you express your joy over my return, who am I to oppose?"

"I…! I'm not particularly overjoyed that your back!" Amber said defensively. "I just wanted to practice for our 18th birthday party next month. James and I will officially be adults so it has to be perfect!"

"Uh huh," Cedric acknowledged, tucking his wand back into the sleeve of his robe.

"Speaking of which, you're not going to wear that old thing tonight, are you?"

"I'll put on a suit," he assured her.

"Okay, good. If everything's settled then I'm going to go get dressed and do my hair and makeup."

"Amber, we still have four hours 'til the party," James reminded her.

"And I need every minute to make sure I'm the belle of the ball!" she said with a haughty flip of her hair as she proceeded toward her room, James following behind her to further inquire what could possibly take that much time.

"Mister Cedric, since this is a ball in your honor, I was wondering…" Sofia caught his attention and tried to keep her smile reserved as she fidgeted with her hands upon making the request. "Can I have the first dance with you?"

Cedric glanced over at her hopeful expression and felt only a slight twinge of guilt for his answer. "I hadn't planned on dancing, Princess Sofia."

"You never learned?"

"Oh, I did have a course of it during my school days of course. The problem was always my lack of a willing partner. You know the child who always got stuck being paired with the teacher? That was me."

"Ah, your performance anxiety is the problem," Sofia deduced, throwing off her robe and then grabbed at his. "You need just a little practice then! And a Waltz is easy."

"Sofia…" His voice dragged out in objection as she tossed his robe aside and then placed one of his hands on her waist and grasped the other in her own. He knew he'd never squash her determination so reluctantly gave in, only to blush as she drew them a bit closer and took the lead. His feet followed in time with hers. He lacked a certain grace, but at least he wasn't stepping on her feet.

"You're not a bad dancer," Sofia smiled. "Can you take the lead?"

"Yes…" He said rather quietly, stepping into the dominant role and turning with her to the sound of silence in the ballroom. He probably wouldn't have heard music playing if they'd put some on anyway. He was too focused on the curve of her waist and the warmth of her hand, and she now danced with a natural elegance. Even in her work dress, she was always the perfect princess – kind, sophisticated, and beautiful.

"See? This isn't too bad now, is it?" She beamed.

He slowly shook his head, still fighting the redness in his cheeks.

"Then you'll dance with me tonight?"

This time he nodded.

"Wonderful!" Sofia finally released him and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I suppose I ought to get ready to. It shouldn't take me four hours, but I have a few other things that needing my attention. I'll see you tonight!"

"Uh huh," he managed to say as he felt the weight of his robe replace Sofia's as she draped the plum colored dressing over his arm before she grabbed her own and hurried off with a spring in her step while all Cedric could do was stand there and blush until his senses returned.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's my honor and pleasure to welcome back to the kingdom of Enchancia, our royal sorcerer, Cedric the Sensational!" Roland raised his goblet for the introductory toast as Cedric found himself front and center to everyone's attention.

The applause and cheers were a nice stroke to his ego, but he couldn't help feeling a bit humbled as royal after royal offered kind words about him before the music was to start. Words like 'loyal' and 'devoted' that slowly began eating away at his conscious, threatening to unravel him for the two-faced schemer he'd been in the past and yet no one seemed to notice aside from Wormwood, his mother, and Sofia.

"Cedric, it's alright. What they're saying isn't untrue," his mother, standing at his side, assured him.

"But it's not the whole truth," he whispered back, wondering how much more he could take before he couldn't bear it anymore, especially since Sofia was the next royal to step forward with her glass raised.

She met his gaze and gave him an understanding nod of the head as she set her glass back down on a passing server's tray. "As much as I'd love to regale you all with my own fondness or our royal sorcerer, I don't think I can sit still a moment longer waiting for him to finally dance with me."

Cedric blinked twice in disbelief and in that time, Sofia had taken his arm and pulled him out to the center of the room to safety. "Thank you for saving me yet again."

"I had to do something," she smiled kindly and waited for him to wave his wand to start the music which he promptly did to a cheery waltz. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be," he said, sliding his wand back up his sleeve and giving her a polite bow first before taking hold of her hand and waist. "Help distract me."

"Will do," she smiled wider as he took the lead, his focus now shifting to his foot work and his dance partner.

As the night wore on, the majority of his time was spent dancing with his niece and mother, even Cordelia challenged him to show him his best and he'd reluctantly agreed, though he struggled to maintain the lead given their usual sibling rivalry. Still, it was rather enjoyable he decided, dancing with a few other women and mingling amongst old classmates who'd accompanied their kings and queens to the ball.

"This is quite the shindig, Cedric," Greylock chuckled. "Who knew you'd be missed this much?"

"It is a bit more than I expected…" He admitted. "But I suppose King Magnus would throw you something even more garish."

"Yes, he would…" Greylock cringed a little. He might have had a friendly rivalry with Cedric in the past, but outdoing him with a party hosted by his own king wasn't exactly tempting.

"Oh dear, I hope this doesn't give him ideas," Cedric laughed, fearing he already had when he noticed a familiar profile out of the corner of his eye. He nearly dropped his champagne glass and quickly looked around for Princess Amber. "You'll have to excuse me, Greylock. I need to ask why I just saw my ex-wife."

"Whoa! Elvira's here? Where?" Greylock looked around while Cedric caught sight of Amber on the dance floor enjoying a spin with Prince Axel, a dance he boldly interrupted and since the party was for him, the prince gave no argument.

"Cedric!" Amber frowned. 'What do you think you're doing?!"

"Why is Elvira the Eloquent here?" He asked directly as he pretended they were doing nothing more but enjoying a dance together.

"Elvira the Eloquent…" Amber searched her memory for the name. "Oh! She was one of the fill-ins we had while you were away. Daddy said she had worked here before so it made sense to see if we could borrow her for a while."

"Did your father happen to mention I was married to said sorceress?"

Amber's eyes widened. "Oh… Oh that is in bad taste then, isn't it? But it's far ruder on her part to have accepted, don't you think?"

"Yes, because it's polite for a lower class to refuse a royal invitation," Cedric reminded her with a thick coating of sarcasm to his words.

"Maybe she just wants to see you. It's been about seventeen years, hasn't it?"

"That doesn't mean old wounds won't hurt when prodded, Princess Amber. That period of my life was not pleasant and I have no desire to remind her of that time either."

"If she felt the same, she wouldn't be here, would she?" Amber made a point.

"Ugh, I suppose I better see then… before my mother or god forbid, my sister, get hold of her first…"

"Cedric, I'm sorry. I'd never knowingly make such a terrible faux pas."

"I know, Princess," he heaved a sigh before passing her into the arms of another young gentleman who looked eager to ask the princess to dance and hurried off to find the woman in the crowd.

It took some time and help from Wormwood's bird's eye view, but eventually the two found the woman conversing with a group of sorceresses in the back of the room. The moment their eyes met, the atmosphere between the two sent the three other women scurrying while the two former lovers approached one another.

"It's been a while," Elvira said calmly before forcing a nostalgic smirk. "You've aged terribly."

"And you got fat," was all Cedric could think of to say. Insulting, yes, but nothing that was beyond report with the woman. Besides, she had filled out since he'd last seen her.

The woman chuckled, a polite palm covering her mouth until she composed herself. "You can thank my children for that, but enough about the ravages of time. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here. It wasn't my intention to come, I refused my invitation of course, but my husband received one as well, and unfortunately he couldn't attend so here I am to represent the Isle of Rhodes."

"Ah, so that explains it."

"So it does," she said, returning them to momentary awkward silence.

"Rhodes, that's… a bit, warmer than I'd expect for you."

"I know, I didn't think I'd fall in love with it as much as I did, but the seascape is beautiful there."

"You work for the royal family then?"

"No, my husband does. I finally got onto the spellers' council about thirteen years ago so that occupies most of my time, and the rest is my family's of course."

"Heh, how many?" Cedric asked out of simple curiosity.

"Eight," Elvira smirked.

"Good god, woman," Cedric laughed out of relief for dodging that bullet. He knew she wanted children, but he could never handle quite that many.

"I know, I must be mad, but I do love them despite the chaos."

"Then I guess everything worked out for the best, didn't it?"

"I suppose it did," her smile softened. "What about you? Aside from gallivanting around the world long enough to make your royals miss you, what's life been like?"

"Unfortunately, about the same as you remember it…" he admitted. "I can't say I'm proud of it either. I gained more being out of that tower for seven years than the near two decades I was in it…"

"But it sounds like you finally have an idea of what more you want from life?"

"I suppose. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I know what it isn't, so I'm going to call that progress."

"Mhm. Sometimes it just takes a little longer for some, but you'll get there. The one thing you always were was determined, Ced. You apply that in the right place and you'll see what happens."

"Yeah, I flew around the world for seven years avoiding all my responsibilities as a royal sorcerer."

She laughed. "You never let yourself have any fun. Learn to forgive yourself already. I have."

"Then you know it's not that easy…"

"No… no, it's not, but if you're happy with your life at the end of the day, why apologize for it? You and I both made some pretty terrible mistakes, but I'm oddly grateful for it. I wouldn't be happily married now with eight kids if you and I had tried to make a marriage work. I think I probably would have killed you if I had stayed."

"And I would have deserved it…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I never told you I was sorry…"

"Are you?" She asked, her tone softening.

"Truly," he bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry for everything, Vira. I wasn't… wasn't thinking and got ahead of myself as always… It was never my intention to bring anyone else into my blunders."

"I know you didn't neglect me on purpose, Ced. You're right. Neither of us took the time to really think about what we were getting into."

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"Well it's not like I look back fondly on our marriage, but there's no anger there anymore. We were young, stupid, eager to please everyone but ourselves… fools who thought we knew what love was. Forgive my waxing poetics, but it certainly could have been worse."

"Your waxing poetics are who you are," he smiled, feeling and old burden finally lifting from his chest.

"Right," she giggled. "Well, if you'd excuse me. I'd like to go talk to the Duke of Nodding Hill before he gets any more liquored up. Up coming trade deal and all that political business."

"I'll pray for successful negotiations on his part," Cedric chuckled and waved the woman off, knowing she'd assuredly get the better half of the deal. Once out of sight, he heaved a sigh of relief. That wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Time had healed wounds after all, although it was still incredibly uncomfortable being around her and trying to act casual. He needed a breather, and decided to slip onto the balcony before he was roped into another conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I wasn't sure if I wanted to include Elvira again or not, but as I felt Cedric's failed marriage was a loose end that needed closure, boom, there she appears. Awkward to say the least, but with that door closed, another can open. ;) Oh, and Isle of Rhodes is a country similar to a bunch of islands in the Mediterranean Sea, so Greek/Italian/Roman/Turkish cultural influences. and I've yet to work in exactly how I'd like to, but Elvira is a sorceress specializing in writing and phrasing spells.
> 
> Elvira: We prefer spells to rhyme because one, they're easier to remember that way, and two, it's not a common speech pattern outside of poetry and prose, thus it helps to prevent sorcerers from firing off random spells from regular sentences. My specialty is devising such spells and binding the intended result to the words. It's a very delicate process which is why new spells take a while to produce, but it's well worth it in the end which is why I'm known as Elvira the Eloquent.


	14. Chapter 14

Cedric was pleasantly surprised to find he wasn't alone on the balcony after discreetly slipping out the glass door. While a peculiar sight for a normally social princess to be removed the people, she made the most beautiful wallflower, leaning on the stone railing with her gaze lost in a daydream, enjoying the cool evening breeze through her hair.

"Sofia?" He called out to her, but didn't approach in case she simply wanted a moment by herself. "Everything alright?"

"I was getting a little too warm and tired from dancing," she admitted to him with a small, patting the stone railing at her side to invite him over.

The sorcerer obliged, striding to her side where he stood straight, hands politely clasped behind his back. "It's a pleasant evening. I would have thought with my luck, it'd rain."

"Serendipity smiles upon you at last," Sofia giggled.

"I wouldn't quite say that. I met my ex-wife."

"You're kidding."

"She's representing the Isle of Rhodes in place of her current husband, but apparently she received her own invitation as well. Something about her being one of my fill-ins?" He turned to her for an honest explanation.

"Oh… Well, yes, good help is hard to find in terms of a royal sorcerer so the list of who we could turn to for help was expectedly short. I didn't approve of it, but there wasn't much I could do to stop it. She was nice enough, but I didn't like her being in your workshop. It felt wrong."

"It's not like I was there, Sofia."

"I know, but that space is still 'you'," she said with a defensive blush. "I didn't want her disrupting it…"

"That's very sweet of you, Princess, but awkwardness aside it was good that I saw her. I had some things I wanted to say to her and I said them. No fighting, no mishaps, just talking. I'd forgotten how reasonable Elvira is when she's not mad at me, so overall, it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Just awkward?"

"Incredibly," he heaved out and then smiled at her. "How is it you're always there when I need someone to listen to me?"

Sofia shrugged and shook her head, not having any clue.

"Well, I only came out for a bit of air," he said as he began shrinking away from her. "Don't stay out too long or you'll catch a cold."

"Cedric, wait," she called after him, a hand shooting out to catch his arm.

He stopped immediately noting the lack of the prefix before his name.

"Um, could I have another dance with you?" She asked, her hand sliding down to be caught in his own.

"Of course, Princess," he smiled, tucking her hand onto his arm properly before leading her back inside.

The magical orchestra was still playing a relatively cheery tune as they entered, but the music switched just as they spun onto the dance floor to a slower piece meant to start winding down the night while providing lovers with an intimate opportunity.

Cedric was about to open his mouth to protest the suggestive nature of such dancing, but Sofia had already begun moving her feet and instinctually so did his. They weren't holding each other close or anything of the sort, but Cedric still had his concerns about what implications could be drawn from an old bachelor like himself slowly waltzing with a nubile princess. Granted, it was no secret they were dear friends, but Sofia was of the age where rumors liked to be spread and should her love life fall prey to gossiping tongues, she at least deserved better than to be paired with the likes of him.

"Your palms are a bit sweaty," Sofia quietly informed him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," he bowed his eyes out of her sight line. "We can stop."

"I don't want to," she said with a reassuring squeeze. "You've been a little strange all day, not that I blame you. I know this isn't your thing."

"It isn't the party per say," he admitted that much, readjusting his hand on her waist. "Normally my confidence is steadied for such events, but today has been…"

Sofia leaned her head forward to better here him, but the closing distance startled him and caused him not only to push away from her, but collide back into another couple. Needless to say, once his confidence was shaken by a legitimate bungle, he was quick to flee the scene without another word. It was all overwhelmingly embarrassing.

* * *

"Wormy, I have a problem…!" He lamented to his raven upon return to his bed chamber and flopped down on the bed.

"That's nothing new," Wormwood said, flying in after his master. He'd seen Cedric leave the ballroom and being the loyal bird that he was, followed to see why he'd left. "What is it this time?"

"I think I'm attracted to Sofia…" He groaned.

"And that's a problem?"

"I'm 29 years older than her!"

"And?" Wormwood failed to see where the issue was.

"I'm old enough to be her father!"

"Are you?"

"No…?" He wasn't sure where this line of questioning was leading.

"Then how is this a problem?" Wormwood sought clarification. "I know you humans like to complicate simple concepts, but if she's a grown female, she's naturally going to attract attention from males, which you seem to forget you are, sir. Not that I'd worry. Being an older male means a younger one will surely be victorious with the offer to mate."

"That's not…! Argh! You know I'm asking advice as a human! Please don't get all animal kingdom on me."

"And as a raven, I'm not sure I'm qualified to give you such advice. If you like the princess, you like her. Are you having ill intentions?"

"Not until you suggested it you perverted pigeon!"

"Ah, my apologies sir. I forget how easily mammals are swayed."

"Are you going to comfort me or continue to mock me?" Cedric groaned into one of his pillows.

"I can do both," Wormwood flew over to the bed and perched on Cedric's shoulder. "Age aside, you care for that girl more than anything in the world. I'd find it strange if you didn't entertain the idea of making her your human partner."

"But in addition to be older, I'm not exactly royalty… 'Royal Sorcerer' is about as prestigious as Royal Chef in the grand hierarchy of this household. Not to mention I frequently make a fool out of myself, I'm not conventionally attractive, and I'm a reformed villain…"

"Yes, add in your natural cynicism and general malcontent for the world and you're quite the prince," Wormwood added sarcastically. "Come now, Cedric. Where's that villainous pride and confidence? You didn't have to lose them when you abandoned your less than honorable pursuits."

"And under normal circumstances, yes, I'd be at her door with flowers, chocolates, and a suave smile, but I can't act like that for  _her_."

"Then you must love the girl," Wormwood deduced.

"Oh god…" Cedric whined helplessly into his pillow. If Wormwood was right, how was he ever supposed to act normal around Sofia again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Craig's statement that Cedric is in his late 30s and a year younger than Roland, and Sofia is 8 at the start of the series, then the youngest Cedric could be is 37 (using the logic of 31-33 = early thirties, 34-36 = mid thirties, 37-39 = late thirties) so that would make their age gap 29 years. Not the worst that's ever been out there. I wouldn't be here if not for my parents who have an 18 year age gap, but I do feel weird having an old dad sometimes. I'm currently 27 and he just turned 73. But speaking as a gal in her late 20s, there are plenty of men in their 50s and 60s I find attractive. It all comes down to individual preferences. Let's remember Disney's Snow White is canonically 14 during her movie and while it was made during a different time, heck, Ariel was 16 and that was still in the 80s. Long story short: it's a fairy tale based on old timey cultures and traditions adjusted to fit our overly politically correct society. Fine for a kid's show, but kinda constraining in fan fics. You all know why yer here so let's all be adults about this. It's not like I'm gettin' all Game of Thrones in here. Although...


	15. Chapter 15

As Cedric feared, a rumor did spring up as a result of his dance partner that night, only not as he expected. His bold interruption of Amber's dance with Prince Axel had all the other princesses gossiping with their suspicions the two were having the most illicit of affairs and the only reason she was dancing with the prince at all was to make the sorcerer jealous. No one in Enchancia believed it for a moment, but that didn't stop the amused giggles from the maids in passing, resulting in Cedric having to cope with the fury of the eldest princess.

"This is all your fault! You couldn't have just pulled me aside like a normal person!" Amber's mascara was starting to bleed as she unleashed a verbal onslaught on the sorcerer who sat passively by to let her get it out of her system after first hearing the rumor at Princess Hildegard's tea party in Freezenberg. "I can never show my face in public again! I'm ruined, Cedric! Ruined!"

"I've ruined you, have I? I wouldn't go shouting that if you don't want this rumor to be believed," he retorted with a snide lift of his upper lip. He'd take the abuse, but he wouldn't be pleasant about it.

"ARGH! You gross old man! I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you!"

The feeling was mutual. As pretty a woman as Amber had blossomed into, her temper was less unstable during the trying teenage years and he feared it'd be a while before she mellowed. That, or she simply had to stop making her image the most important thing about her, but that didn't seem to be in the realm of possibility.

"Come near me again and I'll throw you in the dungeon!" Amber slammed the workshop door loudly as she left in an overdramatic huff, her heels angrily tapping down the stone stairs while Sofia's ascent was light and happy.

"Oh, hi Amber. What were you—?"

"Don't talk to me," the elder girl spat, and not wishing to take her anger out on her sister, continued down the stairs in her huff.

"Oh dear," Sofia let her past and readjusted the spell books into one arm as she reached the landing and met the two gargoyles at the door. She gave a quick knock before entering, not needing to concern herself too much with announcing herself given that the workshop was as much hers now as it was Cedric's. "I'm guessing she heard that silly rumor that began floating around after your party?"

"Mmhmm…" Cedric answered with disinterest as he sat on his stool, still trying to process why there'd be talk about him and Amber over him and Sofia. The answer was obvious: it was far more scandalous if it was Amber, and given that they were rarely seen together, left all the more room for speculation.

"Well she's going to have to get over it soon if she wants any guests at her birthday ball in a few weeks."

"And I'm guessing no magic show," Cedric said dryly as he turned back to the table to continue his work. "Not quite how I wanted to get out of it, I assure you."

"People will forget about it soon enough. It seemed like everyday in my final two years at Royal Prep there was some new rumor about a prince or princess – usually some sort of affair so it's not like they're even being original. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I'm not," he said, not bothering to glance away from his book.

Sofia frowned as she began placing the books she borrowed back on the shelf, all the while staring at his back. "Although, I am concerned that you seem to be avoiding me. You've been rather distant, more so than usual anyway."

"I'm alright, Princess," he told her while still maintaining his focus.

Knowing well enough not to press his boundaries, Sofia resigned herself to sit and study rather than try to investigate what had her sorcerer out of sorts, but as the days passed with no change to the behavior, her concerns increased enough to press him for answers again.

"Have I done something to offend you?" She asked, cornering him on his way down the ladder from the higher book shelves.

"Don't be silly, Sofia," he tried to slip around her, but she grabbed hold of the ladder's sides to box him in, a rather aggressive move on her part that caused him to nervously gulp. "Um, Princess?"

"Tell me," her expression softened from frustration to painful confusion. "Please. Something happened. I know it did. You won't even look at me."

"I-I don't mean to upset you, Princess. I—" he tried lifting one foot to move one step back up the ladder to maintain a proper distance, but with his nervousness slowly becoming visible, his tendency to slip, this time literally, occurred.

Sofia caught him as his foot slipped and the rest of him fell into her despite her attempt to brace his landing. They both ended up on the stone floor with a few bruises but no serious injury.

"I am SO sorry!" He professed, his concern for her making him forget about distance as he lifted her up, one hand holding the back of her head and lightly stroking it to check for any bumps or contusions while the other protectively held her waist to keep her upright. He knew he wasn't that heavy a man, but he was boney, and that could be more painful if he landed just right. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," she blushed. This wasn't the first time he fussed over her like an over protective mother, but it was the first time she was aware of his touch and how gentle his hands were. He was strange like that: rough personality, questionable morals, but if you managed to gain his favor, he'd readily express more care than you'd think possible of an aloof and jaded man.

"Oh, thank goodness," he heaved a sigh of relief, hugging her to him without thinking, his lips at her forehead as he spoke. "If I ever hurt you, I'd…"

Sofia glanced up given the abrupt pause only to be carefully pushed away from him.

"F-F-Forgive me, Princess. I've become quite the klutz as of late…"

"Only around me it seems," Sofia noted with a sad smile. "If you really don't want to hurt me, please be honest with me, Cedric."

"Wh-Why have you stopped called me 'Mister Cedric'?" He asked, noting the absence of the prefix again.

"Well, I… I thought I'd try being a little less formal with you… I-I'm the only one who addresses you as such anyway, and I thought perhaps by this age, it'd be more appropriate to be familiar with you… but I guess not…"

"It… just surprised me is all," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck before they helped one another to their feet. "I don't think I was ready for you to be so grown up. If you were still a little girl, there wouldn't be an issue, but…"

Sofia glanced down at herself in slight confusion. She was grown, yes, but she didn't think her features had changed that much. She still had wide, icy blue eyes, wavy auburn hair that was a shade slightly darker since puberty and a bit longer in length but still the same style, and aside from the modest swelling to her chest, her proportions weren't that different either. Maybe it was her nose? It was a bit longer and pointer now, not the cute little button it'd still been when he'd left. With Cedric having his own distinguished nose, maybe the change in hers had been too much? Oh, but that was silly once she had a deeper think about it and yet it was the only thing she could honestly think of. "…Is it my nose?"

"…What?" Cedric shook free from his anxiety long enough to tilt his head at the peculiar question.

"It's my nose, isn't it? It changed too much so I barely look like the me you remember!"

Cedric's jaw remained agape a few moments as he tried to follow her logic with no success. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Sofia. Your nose is suitable to the rest of your face which itself is quite comely."

"Then what's wrong with me?" She pleaded in earnest, desperate for some hint about what it was about her that he found so displeasing.

"Nothing's wrong with you!" He knew he was distressed, but the confusion allowed opportunity for the tension to break, which he did by laughing at the situation and himself. "I always make such a mess of things, don't I? I should just be honest with you from the beginning, but after all this time, I'm petrified of saying or doing something that makes me lose you…!"

Sofia stood by, waiting as he talked his emotions through laughter, a tear in one eye, and then finally a calmer, suave smile.

"Princess Sofia, I'd like your permission to be a villain again for a minute."

"Huh?"

"I feel it's the only way I'll find my nerve, so permit me to act on my wickedness and judge me as such."

Unable to believe what he wanted was truly something of evil, she granted him permission, knowing how much more confident he became when it came to more sinister pursuits. What she didn't expect was to be swept up in his arms with her lips receiving a rather tender kiss. Exactly when did he intend to do something villainous? Because his kiss was anything, but. Commanding, yes, but also soft and kind. She missed it the moment he drew away and slowly set her back down on her feet.

"I won't ask that you forgive me, because I really enjoyed that," he said with a light blush still spread across his cheeks. "Even though I know I shouldn't…"

"…Why not?" Sofia asked, clearly not upset at all by this kiss much to Cedric's surprise.

"Be-Because I'm… and you're…" He swallowed, gathering his nerve. "Because what I want isn't appropriate between us: not only are we master and apprentice, we're servant and princess. I'm old, you're young. The list is a long one, Sofia."

"Do you love me?" She asked frankly.

"There may or may not be a plot to steal your heart," he said with a quick grin before it morphed into a more innocent, lopsided smile and a shy blush.

"Then that's all that matters," she said quite matter-o-factly, her mind already made up. "The one you fall in love with should be a dear friend, don't you think?"

"S-So it doesn't bother you that I…? And you… about me?"

"Oh, c'mon Cedric. I've been infatuated with you since we met. I'm sure I could very easily fall in love with you if you'd like to pursue me properly."

"Y-Yes!" He said a little too enthusiastically, catching himself and clearing his throat to regain composure. "But I… our age difference…"

"Then it's a good thing women mature faster than men, isn't it? I'd say we're about even if you're still bashful around girls like a teenager," she smiled, ever so understanding and supportive of him.

She seemed like a star beyond his reach. A celestial being who'd smiled down upon a creature of darkness like himself and led him into the light. He ought to have just been grateful to behold such beauty, not dared to fall in love with it, but he did.

"Might be a little awkward with Dad seeing as how you two grew up together, but if I'm happy and you're serious, I don't see how it could be a problem."

Merlin's Mushrooms, Cedric had been so concerned over Sofia's reaction, he forgot about the king's, and of course Queen Miranda would have concerns, the twins certainly wouldn't approve, and Baileywick and the rest of the staff would surely dig their judgmental gazes into his every action. Once again, he'd yet to think things fully through before acting, and this time it might get him executed.


	16. Chapter 16

While the idea of sneaking around to keep a relationship a secret was a tempting option, between the castle's seemingly omnipotent steward and a parents' sixth sense when it came to their children, the chances of success weren't in favor of Cedric agreeing to the teenager's sense of optimism. In this case using his old age and wisdom to argue the pros and cons of a typical young adult relationship. Cedric hadn't much experience under his belt, but he certainly knew what wouldn't work in this situation.

Sofia was a bit annoyed he couldn't stay in his villainous mindset for the sake of stealing a few more kisses, but he'd been adamant in explaining all the sordid details that came with a controversial relationship, details she already knew, but felt he needed to reiterate. The fact she didn't seem more concerned with her pursuit was a testament to her age and naivete, another point he argued she'd have to make an effort to overcoming rather than waiting for time to grant the wisdom of hindsight.

No, if they were going to do this, they were going to do it as maturely as they were able, and with a number of witnesses despite the fact Cedric felt drastically outnumbered at attending a royal dinner party – one of Sofia's thankfully so the girls in attendance would be on her side and subsequently his, but he questioned what power Ruby and Jade, mere villagers, Lucinda the witch, and the reserved Princess Vivian could add to their argument aside from moral support.

'Did you tell your friends?' Cedric spelled to her from under the table given that they sat on opposite sides and chairs apart from each other, the writing appearing on their wands as they cast a conversation back and forth.

'No, they think it's just another of our get-togethers. If you wanted more varied allies for this, shouldn't you have invited Greylock or perhaps your sister?'

'Poseidon's pumpkins Princess, if they received an invite, first they'd be asking why, and I'd have to tell them, and then good luck trying to wait for the opportune moment with either of those two sitting on gossip as juicy as this,' Cedric spelled back, resulting in Sofia having to turn her wand a few times to read the entire message.

"What's on your lap that's so interesting, Sofia?' Queen Miranda asked.

"She probably snuck her rabbit in again," Amber suggested.

Sofia looked up and smiled dismissively. "Oh no, Clover's getting much too old—"

"And fat," Wormwood added under his breath from Cedric's shoulder.

"For me to tot him everywhere," Sofia finished. "I do have something on my mind though that I'd like to talk to you and Dad about, Amber and James too of course."

"Oh?" Roland tilted his head in curiosity. He had no reason to suspect it was anything upsetting given Sofia's usual demeanor.

"Yes," Sofia stated in professional princess matter. "I have a suitor who wishes to court me properly, and I'm all too happy to acquiesce, but we'd both like your approval before we proceed even a step further."

Amber squealed the loudest out of the group of girls, causing James to put his fingers in his ears until his twin settled down. "Oh my gosh! Who is it?! Who is it?!"

"Now that's the bit I need to prepare you for," Sofia said cautiously, gaging her parents' reactions while Cedric discreetly did the same while he readied his own speech for the king and queen. "He's not one of my peers, or a prince."

"Not one of our classmates?" Amber said with some confusion. What other boys did Sofia socialize with? Maybe a boy from the village she'd never heard talk of before? Unlikely. They were sisters! They talked about everything they liked and disliked, including boys. Aside from a rather brief courtship with Hugo, Sofia's love life had been rather lackluster. Not that hers was anything either, especially lately what with that rumor about her and Cedric floating around.

The clattering of her fork onto her plate interrupted Sofia before she could continue, drawing all eyes to the older princess who was staring wide eyed at her sister. "Sofia, please don't say what I think you're about to say."

Sofia gulped nervously. She'd never confessed being in love or anything with Cedric, but Amber did know of her seemingly innocent crush on her teacher. The fact that Cedric was here at dinner with them, under the pretense of showing off some new magic for Sofia's friends, spoke volumes that the blonde could hear clearly.

"Amber, please don't interrupt," Miranda scolded one daughter before looking back to the other. "What is it, Sofia? If he's someone you like, we can approach it open mindedly. Right, Rollie?"

"Y-Yes," Roland nodded to his wife, while putting on an anxious smile. He always dreaded these talks with his daughters, but their happiness was paramount above their position. Besides, it's not like this was a discussion for marriage. Just courting. Simple courting. Hand holding and awkward first time affections. Nothing scandalous. "How unconventional could he be anyway?"

"I asked her," Cedric spoke up from the far end of the table.

Amber dramatically feinted against her brother despite not actually losing consciousness, although she wished she would have.

Taking advantage of the silence in the dining hall, Cedric pushed his chair back and stood up to address the two. "If your majesties wish for this conversation to continue in private, I understand."

"Is this… part of your show, Cedric?" Roland asked, hoping the wizard had gained some sort of acting ability for a dinner and show performance.

"No sire," he said calmly, though beneath his robes he was beginning to sweat and fidget.

"Sofia," Miranda coaxed more from her daughter.

"It's true, Mom," Sofia rose from her chair to fetch Cedric around the arm and bring him up to the head of the table with her. "We're very aware of the age difference, and I know you told me it's just a crush I'll grow out of, but I've been taken with him for years, and now that I'm older, he's become quite taken with me."

Miranda's brow narrowed as she looked to the sorcerer. "30 years is a big gap to overlook."

"29, technically, your majesty," Cedric corrected her. "I'm a year younger than King Roland."

"And you think it's  _okay_  to pursue my daughter?" Roland chimed in, still in shock and now a bit upset. "I've known you my whole life Cedric!"

"You speak as if it's some betrayal, but surely your knowing me as long as you have can attest to my character than if I were some stranger." Cedric had just a bit of snarkiness in his tone, but that was to be expected. He was already presenting Roland with an obviously unfavorable offer to the king, the least he could do was not let his backbone run off. "It isn't a fact that's lost on me. We aren't even going to begin a proper courtship until after her eighteenth birthday. My intentions are, as with any courting, to see if our relationship is suitable to be a marriage, which if true, I will offer at the proper time."

"Despite my saying I would marry him immediately," Sofia added with a proud smile and a hug to Cedric's arm.

"…She makes her youth painfully obvious to me at times," Cedric commented after smiling at her. "But I do love her dearly, and it's because I love her that I wanted to act as responsibly as possible for her sake, because I know how important her family is to her. I know this puts all of us in an incredibly awkward situation, and even though there are some magical ways to alter ages, none will change the fact I've had 29 years more experience on this world than she has."

"It isn't just that Cedric," Miranda said with motherly concern in her voice. "I know Sofia wants children in her future, and ideally in a marriage, you grow old together."

"Sorcerers are able to live well into their hundreds if they're talented enough. I know realistically I will leave this world before her, but even so, she can learn how to summon my spirit if she misses me too much."

"And magic aside, I'd rather be a young widow than never had the chance to be his wife at all," Sofia smiled again, this time softly and with hope sparkling in her eyes. "That is, if he thinks suitable for the role."

"And I told you, I'm not rushing into another marriage. I need to know if you can stand me more than the few hours of sorcery work we do everyday. You may very well wake up one day soon and realize it was all just a crush, or you'll meet someone more suited to you. It doesn't mean what you feel now isn't real, but it may not last, Sofia."

"It's lasted this long," she pointed out.

"Through your childhood, yes, but you're entering adulthood now. Things change. That is the only consistency in this world, and not all those changes are good or what you may want. I'm telling you this not only as your elder and teacher, but as someone who loves you, to please prepare yourself for the changes that are not pleasant, even if that means realizing you don't want to be by my side anymore."

"But the very idea of my breaking your heart breaks mine!" She argued with tears beading in her eyes.

"I know," he said in a hushed tone, patting her hand that rested on his arm to comfort her since he feared doing anything further would only provoke Roland and Miranda to action. "Forgive the digression."

"…Well, I can at least see you're taking this seriously…" Roland said, searching for some optimism. "But asking us to overlook the age difference…"

"Not to mention we now have to be concerned every time you two are alone together," Miranda added.

"You don't trust us?" Sofia asked, offended.

"Honestly Sofia, I trust Cedric as he ought to know better and have self control at his age, but you, sweetie, I can't. You're at an age when the consequences don't cross your mind, no matter how mature you are. You can so easily get swept up by romantic notions, and despite my trust in Cedric doing right by you, I also know you have a knack for manipulating him."

"She doesn't believe that she does either," Cedric offered in support, unashamed to admit he knew he was wrapped around the princess' finger.

"Cedric!" Sofia jabbed her elbow into his side to make him shut up.

"Sofia," Miranda brought her daughter's attention back to her. "My point being, though it may feel right now, it might not in the future. Cedric's right about change, and it happens so quickly at your age, and keeps happening."

"You're making it sound like I intend to have him for dessert," Sofia pointed out crassly.

"Rollie and I both know what it's like to be young and smitten," Miranda, to her credit, didn't waiver under the implications.

"Your Mother's right. We don't want to be the bad guys here, and granted, there are some mistakes we know you kids need to make to grow up, but if we can prevent a foreseeable one, we're going to do so."

"I was never asking for your permission. Just your approval," Sofia reminded them.

"And we're aware of that, but if you want an honest chance to pursue this, we're going to have to ask both of you to wait, and all time together will be supervised."

"What?!" Sofia was about to contest their ruling when Cedric squeezed her arm to hold her off.

"I told you to expect them to say 'no'," he murmured to her.

"Why should they say 'no'?!" Sofia whirled around to take her anger out on him instead, completely forgetting about their audience. "You said our best chance was to make a calm and rational argument!"

"And to expect they may still say 'no'."

"So you didn't have any hope in this at all?! Then why did we go with your plan?! Because you'd knew it'd fail like all your others?!"

"To illustrate a point," he said very calmly, staring her down. "How easy it is for you to lose yourself to your feelings. No matter how good and honest your intentions, you'll still hear 'no', and you have to accept that."

"You just want me to accept this?! Do you love me, or don't you?!"

"Yes, I do," he raised his voice slightly and Sofia finally backed down. "Sofia, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I don't want you to be one of them. Trust me, and be patient. I have not accepted this as the final answer, but as the answer for now. As I said, things change. Show me you can as well."

Sofia was stunned at how the man she was enamored with spoke to her, but his point was painlessly made. She bowed her head to keep from showing anyone her tears while Cedric bowed to the dinner party.

"Thank you very much for dinner, and for your time. I'm sorry for any rudeness on my part," he made that part obvious. He wouldn't be defending Sofia, not this time, and it hurt more than he let on, but he was adamant in his belief that this was a necessary obstacle to overcome if there was to be a future between them at all, and so far, it didn't look promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sofia having a bit of a temper is out of character for her, but considering she's nearly 18, she's bound to have some flare ups of adolescence no matter how mature for her age she is. I know it's how I woulda been. I wasn't even close to any guys in high school, all my relationship desires I settled with manga and anime and what have you. Flash forward to the first time I met a guy I was into at 18 and things got M-rated real quick. Was still a virgin until 19, same guy tho - stayed in touch. Tried to have a relationship, didn't work out. My love for him stayed one sided and eventually sizzled out one day when I woke up and didn't feel that way about him anymore. We're still friends, but I still get hormonal around him since he's the only guy I've ever been intimate with. Would that my 27 year old self could go back to give advice to my 18 year old self? Probably still woulda experimented and had sex, but I woulda definitely tried to tone down the dramatics of it all. I still look back at my 20 year old self and roll my eyes at how young I was. It's something I sure as hell hope we all go through, male or female, cuz if not awkward, but still, it's the only real life experience I have to draw on for this story so Cedric is channeling older me while Sofia is younger, hormonal me. I know we'd all like her to go have her dessert, which I promise will be enjoyed at some point in the future, but not right now. Delayed satisfaction, people. Delayed satisfaction.


	17. Chapter 17

"That," Lucinda stated with much enjoyment curled in her smile, "was the best bit of dinner theatre I've ever seen."

"It's not exactly what I'd called entertainment, Luce," Jade said as the four uninvolved girls sat around in Sofia's room while the princess in question was sulking in her window seat.

Ruby was finally the brave one to approach the girl, albeit with some hesitance. "Sofia? You okay?"

"Cedric was right…" she said with a slight sniffle. "I should have prepared more for a 'no'…"

"Did you really think a few well prepared statements would change their mindsets?" Lucinda asked, rolling onto her stomach on Sofia's bed. "They're parents. Of course they were gonna say 'no' to a guy more than twice your age."

"But I thought none of that matters if you love each other," Sofia told them.

"To you and Cedric, no, but your parents are going to be wary of anyone who wants to court you," Vivian spoke up, strumming a few chords on her mandolin. "At its heart, love is about two people, but if you have other people you love, they're going to be affected by it to. Think about it. If you go all the way and marry him, he'll be part of the family. Don't you want them to be able to love him too?"

"I guess so, but I would have thought by now they would consider Cedric part of the family anyway. They do with Baileywick," Sofia sadly sighed.

"That's because Mr. Baileywick doesn't lock himself up in a tower for days on end," Jade said.

And Ruby added, "Kinda hard to consider a guy who's never there, family. Wasn't that the issue with your real dad? Always off at sea for months on end."

"It was his job though," Sofia said in her late father's defense.

"True, but Cedric's job doesn't require him to stay in that tower all day. You mean to tell me he can't be more involved?"

"That's not who he is, Ruby," Sofia glanced away from the window and back to her group of friends. "He gets uncomfortable having to socialize for too long. It's not that he can't, but it takes a lot out of him. He's introverted and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Other than it further removing him from people's awareness," Lucinda smirked. "Your dad may have known him since he was born, but how  _well_ does he know him?"

Given Cedric's plotting to overthrow King Roland and take over the kingdom, chances are her father and Cedric didn't know each other well at all, but you'd think after all this time, and her knowledge of Cedric's personal growth over the years, that the two men would have a better understanding of the other.

"Okay, you have a point…" Sofia conceded. "How is it everyone else is wiser on this than I am?"

"Because it's about you," Vivian smiled kindly. "It's a lot easier for us to give our opinion on your love life than it would be on ours."

"And even if we tell you to try and look at your situation from another's perspective, it'd still be difficult to separate yourself enough to make a purely logical judgement," said Jade.

"Okay, so, what am I supposed to do?" Sofia asked, seeking honest advice from her council of friends.

"You could do what most teenage girls do and disobey your parents," Lucinda grinned. "Sneak up to his tower for some of that dessert."

Sofia's cheeks turned red. "I can't believe I said that…"

"I can't either, but I totally thought you were serious for a minute," Ruby laughed.

"Had you two done anything? Before this whole debacle?" Jade giggled as well as the rest of the girls scooted toward the window seat and sat at Sofia's feet like eager youngsters about to be read to.

"Did we do…?" Sofia kept blushing. "W-Well, he did kiss me… on the lips."

Four squeals of joy percussed the follow up questions:

"Were you in his arms?" asked Vivian.

"Did he have bad breath?" asked Ruby.

"Was it strong or weak?" asked Jade.

"Did he use tongue?" asked Lucinda.

"Yes, he took me in his arms, no, he didn't have bad breath, yes, it was a strong kiss, and no, he didn't use tongue," Sofia answered in order and then heard a collective 'aw' from the four to which she could only smile and blush like any girl in love boasting about her beau would do. "He is a really sweet man, under all his gruffness. Oh… I've got to apologize to him for tonight… After all the trouble he went through for me…"

"Gonna have to make it up to him good, Sof," Lucinda teased as Sofia jumped between her and Jade to fetch her wand.

She knew she couldn't risk running up to his tower anymore, so instead spelled him a communication by wand.

"Is that what you were doing at dinner?" Vivian asked, watching as Sofia walked back over to them, slowly turning her wand to wait for a reply.

"Yes, it's a communication spell wand wielders can use to talk to each other," Sofia explained proudly.

"Wow, he's taught you some cool little spells since he's been back," Lucinda smiled. "You'll have to teach me that one."

Sofia nodded as dark purple lettering began to softly glow along her wand, spelling out Cedric's reply.

"What does it say?" Jade asked, noting Sofia's lack of excitement by the message.

"He says to 'look out the window'," she said, turning back to the window and reaching for the latch to open it all the way so all five of them could look out.

It took a few seconds, but from the highest window in Cedric's tower, they noticed a streak of magic shoot up into the sky and pop loudly into fireworks, a new unique kind that looked like different objects and animals. The first few were cherry blossom like flowers blooming in the night sky, followed by a collection of woodland critters that actually moved a bit before falling to earth as little orbs of light, and finally, one big heart shaped firework that burst into hundreds of tinier hearts before raining down, provoking another, much louder 'aw' from the girls.

Sofia smiled and discretely spelled back 'thank you' to him.

* * *

"You know, I thought it went quite well," Wormwood said to Cedric after the pair excused themselves from dinner.

"Careful Wormy, I might still be murdered in my sleep."

"I'm not planning a family gathering."

"You know what I mean," Cedric heaved a heavy sigh as they entered his workshop, summoned his cushioned stool, and slumped down on it while Wormwood flew to his perch. "And now it's all a waiting game until we're trusted enough to behave like adults."

"You mean until your princess behaves like one."

"She has her moments, but Sofia's a quick learner. If she gets her mind set on this, she'll be able to do what needs to be done. It just requires patience."

"You're not getting any younger."

"You don't need to remind me," he groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. "Was this the right thing to do? I don't know…"

"No, you wouldn't," the raven said between preening of his feathers. "You probably could have gotten away with sneaking around for a while."

"And then when we want to marry? The reaction would be the same. And before you even say it, no, getting her with child wouldn't be the right way either."

"It may not be right, but it would certainly work," Wormwood smirked while Cedric decided to have an early night. He wouldn't be able to focus on any spells or potions, not with Sofia and the rest of the castle upset with him. Perhaps he shouldn't have acted on his feelings at all. With a little extra effort, he might be able to literally bottle his love and rid himself of the situation entirely, but… though he tried not to love her, he wanted to. By god, he wanted to love that girl and give her the world and all her heart desired. None of it would ever repay the kindness she'd shown him, but it would be a start.

He was still a bit depressed when he got out of the bath and changed into the nightshirt when he felt a magical tingle up his arm. Recognizing it as a wand message, he summoned the tool to his hand and read the handle. "'I'm sorry about tonight. You were right. I'll try to grow up a little more. Love, Sofia.'"

He knew it was from her of course, but he liked seeing 'love' at the end of her messages. Maybe this pursuit wasn't entirely hopeless after all, he thought with a smile before getting an idea and walking to his bedroom window, spelling back a reply for her. 'Look out your window. Love, Cedric.'


	18. Chapter 18

"Did… Did we do something wrong as parents?" Roland asked Miranda that night in bed when sleep just wasn't happening for the two of them.

"Oh Rollie, it's not your fault. I sort of expected the phycological ramifications of losing her birth father at an early age to show up in some form or another… Although with you in her life, I thought just maybe they wouldn't."

"Is that what you think this is? 'Daddy Issues'?"

"Well, it's certainly not her joining a burlesque show, thank god, but you couple her in need to please with her need to help, and a pathetic bachelor like Cedric makes sense… Not that I approve, but I understand. You said he was married once…?"

"It didn't even last a year, but in fairness, with my recent marriage and the twins on the way, I imagine the pressure on him to follow suit was what rushed him into it. Heh, if it makes you feel any better, it didn't work out because he wouldn't touch her. Always too wrapped up with work I guess."

"Meaning he didn't have any real interest in her to begin with. Poor woman. I don't think that's the case with Sofia, however. I knew he adored her like everyone else does, but I didn't think he'd actually want to pursue her. That's where I'm torn, Rollie. Cedric is a good man, and I can't imagine him ever wronging her, but should we even be allowing them to see each other if this is what's blossoming between them?" She asked, rolling halfway onto her husband's chest with her eyes desperately looking to his for answers.

"Politically speaking, it's not uncommon, but it's not like her being with Cedric gains anything for the kingdom," Roland sighed, remorseful that trying to look at the issue as the king rather than a father didn't do any good. "I don't see anything positive about this, Miranda."

"Other than it would make our daughter happy," Miranda said, resting her head against the crook of his shoulder and sighing along with him.

"Yes, and that is what matters…"

"It is just the age gap, isn't it?" Miranda asked. "There's nothing else about him that isn't suitable?"

"Our grandchildren would have very pointy noses?"

"Rollie," Miranda swatted his chest. Appearances were the least of their concerns. "Ugh, what do we do? The more we argue against it, the more they're gonna want to be together. Once she's eighteen, we legally won't have our parental right to stop her from running off with him if she wants."

"So we either work in these next two months to detour her from him or try to accept it… Easier said than done," the king groaned. Why wasn't there an easier answer to all this?

* * *

Despite apologizing via wand, Sofia still knew a face-to-face apology was necessary. It was a bit awkward having Baileywick become her escort for her lessons, but until a trusted maid or butler could be assigned to chaperone the two, the steward himself would see that there would be no sordid business. He was pleasantly surprised however at how tame the exchange between the two, no dramatic leaps into the other's arms or a brazen kiss stolen in protest of their refused courtship. No, all the two did was talk holding one another's hands for about a minute before Cedric pecked an innocent kiss on her forehead and then the two went to work like it was any other day.

Needless to say, his suspicions were raised and his senses on high alert, but day after day passed like that. Their only reprieve being the twin's birthday party when they had a chance to get a little closer while dancing. Sofia managed to place a kiss to his cheek, but nothing more. Not that he was out for drama, but watching the two was becoming predictable and boring, especially when he knew there were better things he could be doing with his time.

"If I may, Princess Sofia," he spoke up after the two departed the workshop. "How is you two are keeping so calm about all this?"

"Calm?" Sofia snorted. "Baileywick, I'm hardly calm. It's so easy for my heart to begin raising and my palms to get sweaty when I'm around him, especially knowing that I shouldn't touch him, but I trust him. If he says all we need to do is wait it out and act responsibly, then I have to do it. This isn't one of my childhood whims. I really do want to be with him, but I also want to be a sorceress, so I at least have that to distract me… even if Cedric is the one helping me study."

"Perhaps with the new school year starting, you could attend Hexley Hall?" The steward suggested.

"Mhm, we talked about it, but my relationship with that school is a bit complicated as you remember. I'm doing fine with the tutoring. Mr. Goodwyn and Ms. Winifred even give me lessons sometimes when they pop through the portrait, so I don't doubt the quality of the education I'm getting."

"Oh. And may I ask what Cedric's parents think of all this?"

"Mr. Goodwyn is concerned with the age difference and the fact that I'm a royal while Ms. Winifred keeps asking when we're going to get married and make her more grandchildren, but both of them just seem to be relieved to see Cedric's happy – and alive."

"I don't think his majesty would actually execute him," Baileywick offered.

"No, not publicly. He'd probably have you assassinate him, Baileywick," Sofia gave the old steward a sly smile. "I know you're not thrilled about all this either."

Baileywick adjusted his spectacles with a single hand and cleared his throat dismissively. "I have my concerns."

"Then be honest with me. What is everyone fearing will happen?"

"From what I gather, it's the fear that you'll wake up five years into a relationship and proclaim it was all a mistake. You see it all too often: school sweethearts who marry right after graduation and by the time they're forty resent each other, divorce, and leave behind confused and upset children torn between their parents. The concern isn't that Cedric is too old, it's that you're too young."

"Then why is eighteen the magical adult age then? I'm a month shy and I doubt I'll reach any new enlightenments in that time."

"It's what suits the majority at the moment… Given medical advancements, there's no need to rush into marriage and having children in fear you won't live to have them at a more mature age. If you're going to live a long life with Cedric, we all just want to be sure you'll be happy."

"So many concerns over things that haven't even happened yet," Sofia sighed. "What about living in the moment? I may want to get married, but I don't think I'll want children for a few more years yet. Although given's Cedric's age, maybe we should start right away… I'll have to ask," she noted to herself. "I am sorry, Baileywick. For worrying you and putting this whole situation at the forethought of everyone's mind, but what were we supposed to do? Not act on these feelings?"

"I can't offer much advice in that area I'm afraid, but if two people are good for each other, it'll work out in the end."

"I know it's meant to work out," Sofia said stubbornly, reaching up to clutch her amulet.

After all these years, it was still a peculiar gem, still hiding many secrets from her. In all honesty, the reason she'd been able to remain as calm as she had about the situation was because of the amulet – at least she assumed it was the amulet. Whenever she was away from Cedric, she could still feel his presence, offering her comfort and solace as if he were right by her side, a subtle reassurance to be patient and mind herself. It was an odd power, but one neither of them could begin to fathom at this: the beginnings of love and the magic that came with it.


	19. Chapter 19

Cedric retained a sense of realism when it came to his romantic pursuit of the princess. The odds were already stacked against them for even a chance at a more intimate relationship, but he wasn't about to give up without trying. Today, however, he certainly felt like throwing in the towel over the latest adjustments to his flying machine. The problem being the thing was getting too damn big to store in the roof of his tower with each added feature.

"Ugh! This blasted thing!" He groaned, throwing his oil rag over one of the propeller blades and slumping down on the bottom rung of the ladder up to the engine. He pulled a kerchief from his workman's jumpsuit and wiped the excess oil and crease from his face, the result of a pinched wire being freed to squirt its buildup all over him. That's what he got for trying to make the machine function without the use of magic.

"What are you trying to do now?" Wormwood asked, perched upon one of the wings of the craft.

"Trying to convert power from the engine to power a heating and cooling system. I want to be able to fly more comfortably."

"You had enough trouble with pressurization and now you want to fiddle with  _comfort_?" Wormwood flew down to perch on his knee. "Isn't it enough you can fly places in a relatively short amount of time?"

"For me, no, but I was thinking it'd be nice if I could take Sofia with me on a day trip sometime," he smiled with the cheer of a fool thinking of his beloved. "I need to also rework the design factoring in the extra weight and so forth. This one barely holds me and my modest mass."

"But if you make it any bigger, where are you going to keep it? The stable barely holds this one."

"I know, which is why I'm in the process of acquiring a plot of land nearby to build a proper hanger for it along with a new workshop. I have a new body design I'd like to start building in the coming months. It'll be beautiful, Wormy: Lighter weight material, more aerodynamic design, new capabilities like flying higher and faster! But before I build it, I need to keep testing the system redesigns on this one. It'll be a lot of work, but worth it. If I can insure the hydraulics' lines stay in place. I make a mistake and crash this thing and I'm dead…"

"I'd say you're better off on perfecting your transformations, but suit yourself," the raven cocked his head at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Speak of the devil."

"Hi Cedric, Hi Wormwood," Sofia greeted the two with a warm smile and friendly wave. With them being out in the open of the yard, her usual escort wasn't right behind her, but they both knew the staff would increase their vigilance at the sight of the two of them together. "Your flying machine having trouble, again?"

"Not exactly. I'm trying to upgrade a few things," Cedric said as he stood to greet her properly, although he'd forgo a kiss to her hand given his present filth. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my dear?"

"My curiosity," she smiled, swiping his handkerchief from his hand to tend to a splotch on his cheek he'd missed. "And to offer a second set of hands if necessary."

Cedric chuckled. "You sensed my frustration?"

"Actually, I did," she said honestly, pulling the cloth back to see she'd merely smeared more of the grease than she had cleaned off.

"Hm?" Cedric tilted his head curiously. This wasn't the first time in recent weeks she'd appeared when he needed relief, but he assumed it'd merely been coincidence.

"I know, it's a little strange, but I think it's new amulet power or something," she smiled, folding over the cloth to place it back in his hand while she used to wand to clean him up instead.

"Huh," Cedric flinched from the tickle of cleansing magic over his skin before shaking the sensation off as she sheathed her wand back in her sleeve. "I suppose that's rather useful, although I feel slightly sorry I don't have such a sixth sense of you, but I suppose I far often need you more than you need me."

"Don't say that," she pouted slightly. "I need you plenty, but I've been put into a position where I'm not allowed to show you…"

Cedric blushed. "Um, well, if I can be of service, don't hesitate to ask and I'll use a proper amount of discretion to try and… meet those needs."

Sofia's cheeks brightened as well and she smiled again. "So, you  _aren't_  totally okay with this arrangement either?"

"Physical restraint is a separate matter," he told her, quickly glancing around to see whose eyes were on them, just a nearby chauffer and stable boy in the midst of their own conversation and a pair of maids tending the nearby flower beds. If he kept the exchange brief, no one should take issue with it. "Alright, come here."

Her smile widened and she practically jumped into his outstretching arms, locking onto his lips before Cedric had the time to consider kissing her as well as embracing her.

"P-P-Princess, your clothes," he said between a series of quick kisses to his lips as he hugged her waist. She may not be in a formal ball gown, but her sorceress dress and robes were still too pretty to dirty with the oil and grease clinging to his work clothes.

"I know the best laundry spells," she assured him, breaking from the kisses to tuck her head under his chin and simply enjoy their closeness for a while. "Plus, I'm far fonder of you than I am an outfit."

"Of course," he smiled, resting his cheek against the top of her head, hugging her closer. They hadn't dared get this close since their announcement, he'd nearly forgotten how lovely her scent and touch were: a feint aroma of lavender and soft, but strong arms. She didn't have to tell him she loved him for him to feel it in these sorts of moments. They could just quietly stand there getting lost in the moment, or so he thought.

A soft pink glow interrupted them and they eased apart to put a questioning glance to Sofia's amulet.

"What's it doing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't request anything of it," Sofia reached up to clasp the stone. "At least, I don't think I did."

"Were you thinking anything?" He asked, knowing while it did respond better to spoken desires, unspoken ones might also trigger it.

"Only that I love you, and that you could feel what I feel when necessary too," she admitted, her words clearly giving the amulet the further permission it needed to glow brighter, bringing forth a second bright light this time from behind Sofia where Cedric's hands rested on the small of her back.

"What…?" Cedric withdrew his hands, feeling a slight weight to his left where the glow seemed to the emanating from.

All at once, the light vanished, leaving the two lovers stunned and confused, and Cedric with a matching Maruvian gem on his left ring finger. "Uh… Sofia? I believe I said  _I_  would propose to  _you_  when it was proper."

"I-I didn't ask it to do this!" Sofia pulled her amulet into her eyesight, wondering just how much sentient control the gem had on its own.

Wormwood swooped down onto Cedric's shoulder, the gleam of the newly materialized gem catching his eye, and for other reasons besides his attraction for shiny things. "Cedric! Is that…?! Could it be?!"

The realization dawned on Cedric as well as he stared at the jewel. He gasped loudly, splaying his hand out in front of him. "Poseidon's Pumpkins, Wormy! You're right!"

"Y-You know what this is?" Sofia asked as she remained utterly clueless.

"It's the Ring of Avalor!" Cedric exclaimed. "A legendary power amplifying ring! Oh if you thought I was a great sorcerer before, with this, I'll be phenomenal! I could take over the entire world!"

Sofia gave him 'the look'.

"Only kidding, princess," he smiled innocently as his excitement turned back to confusion. "But what's it suddenly doing on my finger? Lost artifacts don't just magically reappear like this, do they?"

"Well, if it's a  _magical_  lost artifact…" Sofia pointed out.

"We aren't going to get any answers standing out here looking at it," Cedric declared, raising one hand to the air while the other rested on his hip. "To the workshop! I need to make a crystal ball call to Avalor at once!"

* * *

With a quick costume change, the three eagerly gathered around Cedric's large crystal ball placed in the center of his workshop as the magical call was made to his contact in Avalor. It took a few more glows than they thought, but eventually the connection was established and the face of a young man with dark curly hair appeared zoomed in to his eyes and nose.

"I-I think I got it. Hello? Señor Cedric? Is that you? Oh, how do you work this thing again?" Mateo's image adjusted shakily as he was clearly handling the ball rather than keeping it still on its stand.

"Put the orb down and back away, Mateo," Cedric grumbled with some irritation. Honestly, working a crystal ball was not that difficult.

"Okay, let me just…" There was another round of shakiness before the image finally steadied and the two saw the younger magician back away and wave. "Oh! I see you now!"

"Hi Mateo!" Sofia waved. "It's nice to see you again! It's been a while!"

"Princess Sofia! How lovely to see you! Should I bring Elena in on this call too?"

"I'm not calling for a pleasant chit-chat," Cedric told him, holding up his ringed hand to the ball for Mateo to see clearly on his end. "I'm calling about this."

"Oh! Señor Cedric! You're engaged? Congratulations!"

"No, I'm not engaged!" Cedric flushed. "This is the Ring of Avalor! You know, the supposedly lost Ring of Avalor? The ring only your spirit contacts would know the location of? It just suddenly appeared on my finger after the Amulet of Avalor began glowing. If you're going to bring anyone in on this call, get that spirit fox or chanul or whatever he calls himself."

"His name is Zuzo," Sofia reminded him.

"Can I maintain a summoning and a call at the same time?" Mateo asked, not really familiar with the foreign means of communication.

"Yes, you might temporarily disrupt the connection depending on the magical energies, but it shouldn't cut off," Cedric assured him.

Summoning the chanul thankfully was a lot easier for the Avalorian sorcerer and barely disrupted the connection at all, save a small bit of static when Zuzo materialized.

"Weeeeeelllllll, what's going on here?" Zuzo asked the crystal ball, popping his head into it and materializing halfway through the ball on Sofia and Cedric's end, startling the two.

Cedric held up the ring for the spirit to see. "Explain."

"Wha? The Ring of Avalor?!" Zuzo seemed just as surprised to see it as Cedric had been. He popped his head back to Mateo's end. "I didn't tell him how to get it. Did you tell him how to get it?"

"You never told me how to get it so how was I supposed to tell him how to get it?" Mateo crossed his arms.

"But he shouldn't be able to get it," Zuzo said, pulling his whole body through the orb to circle Cedric in his workshop. "I mean, the only way to get it is using the Amulet of Avalor, and for that to happen, you need to… Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait!"

Even Sofia was a bit irked. They were waiting, for answers.

Zuzo sat himself on the crystal ball and looked from Cedric to Sofia and then back to Cedric. "Are you two? I mean, you'd kinda have to be for this to happen, but it doesn't seem possible."

"Zuzo, could you please keep your cryptic speak to your spirit advice? Please?" Sofia asked him kindly, sensing Cedric was about to use some less than appropriate alliterate phrases at the spirit.

Zuzo gave them both a toothy grin. "You're in love, aren't you?"

The two exchanged a look before simultaneously saying 'yes'.

"Ah, well then it was bound to happen sooner or later," Zuzo said with a swish of his tail. "It's a sad backstory, so prepare yourselves:

_Once upon a time, one of the first princesses to wear Amulet of Avalor married a man for whom the Maruvian's crafted a matching ring. You know, because it's more romantic if you match. And for a time, both the amulet and the ring were passed down to daughter and son respectively eventually separating the two over generations. This was before the true power of either item was widely known mind you, but one day, a few hundred years ago, the current wearers met one each other and fell in love, but get this: they were from two different kingdoms who didn't get along._

_So, what are two young lovers to do?_

_Runaway together of course, but both kings weren't having that so a search was done, and unfortunately the princess' guards found them first and took her love from her forever. Anyway, that's where the records of the ring vanished and only the spirits can say what happened next given both countries were taken over shortly thereafter. The princess, unable to save her love even with the amulet's power, beseeched the stone to absorb the ring – which had been imbued with protection and assistance magic, so that such a tragedy might never happen again and that in some way the two could be together._

Tragic, is it not?" Zuzo sighed, albeit with his numerous adlibs, the impact was significantly lessened.

"Alright, so that's where the ring's been, but why did it decide to part from the amulet now? And for me of all people?" Cedric asked.

"My guess is it's because most princesses tend to stop wearing the amulet and pass it on before they find their true love," Zuzo explained. "According to the princess who created the power, the Ring of Avalor can be obtained when the Amulet of Avalor grants the power of protection to the wearer's lover. It'll separate some of the power from the amulet, but it grants a special connection between the wearers and doesn't burden one of them unable to defend the other. I also heard the ring can summon princes if you're in trouble and your princess can't help you."

"Huh…" Cedric was unaware of that ability, but if it was truly a companion piece to the Amulet of Avalor, why shouldn't it?

"So in short, it appeared to prove my feelings to Cedric for Cedric?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Zuzo chuckled. "His self-confidence still a little shaky?"

"I-It's been a slow, but steady improvement," Cedric blushed as they watched Zuzo transport his spirit form back to Mateo's side of the crystal ball. "Um, thank you. Both of you."

"Anytime! It's not like I'm committed to much!" Zuzo chuckled before disappearing with a poof of spirit energy.

"I take it you both have a bit to process," Mateo smiled kindly.

"Y-Yeah," Sofia blushed. "Thank you, Mateo. I'll call you and Elena soon."

"We'll look forward to it. Adiós!" He waved goodbye but the connection stayed as he tried to figure out how to turn it off.

Thankfully, Cedric severed the connection first and the room went quiet as he looked over to Sofia to find her already looking at him. "Well that was… enlightening. The old 'power of love', huh?"

"A bit unexpected," Sofia admitted. "But it's rather sweet, isn't it?"

"It is," he admitted, bowing his head slightly. "And yet I hardly feel worthy, despite how true your feelings evidentially are. I… I don't know if I ought to be trusted with this power…"

"It's not just power: it's my love, my heart," Sofia smiled, reaching her right hand out to grasp his left.

"You're such a romantic," he smiled, turning his palm over to hold her hand and lace their fingers together.

"I guess it also explains why I can't be as hesitant as you are. My amulet already knows we're gonna be together."

"Yes, that is a comforting thought Sofia, but I'm still uncertain if this is the right time. We're already throwing caution to the wind by being up here unsupervised."

"Wormwood doesn't count?"

"Don't involve me," Wormwood said from his perch, rolling his eyes at their affections.

"Or am I far too tempting being here on my own?" Sofia asked with a coy smile.

"Oh please, I'm not that weak to my desires," Cedric scoffed. If he were younger, it'd be a different story, but no. He had Zen like mastery over physical desires, usually because it was far easier to deny himself than it was to pursue such interests.

That was until the princess saw fit to test his resolve by sliding onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down into a kiss. She knew it was mean to tease him, but he so rarely expressed his desire for her, she wanted to make sure it was indeed there.

"You really want to prove me wrong?" He asked after their kiss.

"I want some promise when the time is right, you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

"When the time is right, you'll rue this teasing," he smirked, stealing one last kiss from her lips before chasing her off his lap. "Go on now so I can enjoy you walking away from me."

"Cedric!" She gasped with a bright blush, first thinking he liked the idea of her leaving but given that his line of sight was on her backside, she caught his true meaning.

"That's all I'm giving you," he said calmly, though he was blushing too.

Sofia giggled and purposely put more a of sashay into her step as she left the workshop, leaving Cedric to moan out his pent up control while Wormwood just shook his head.


	20. Chapter 20

October was here at last, meaning Cedric had less than a week to finish his preparations for Sofia's birthday. He didn't want to do anything too outlandish, but at the very least he would like to take her on a proper date – alone. Not that he had anything salacious planned, but it would be nice if they could be just a little intimate with each other without making the atmosphere extremely awkward. He self-conscious enough just being around her that a third party was hardly necessary.

He took a deep breath before knocking on Roland's office door, bravely sticking his head in. "Might I have a word, Your Majesty?"

"What is it, Cedric?"

"Ah, four words. Thank you," Cedric smiled and entered the room, folding his hands into his sleeves and bowing. "I'd like to take Sofia out on a day trip with me, for her birthday. Although probably not on her birthday given the ball, so I was thinking the day before."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"I thought since the weather is still warm we could have a picnic and go apple picking. It's the season for it after all," and the promise of apples meant apple pie, one of Roland's favorites after Jiggly-Wiggly Pudding. Sofia's recipe might still be a grade below Tilly's, but it was still a fine dessert he enjoyed with a dollop of cinnamon ice cream – also courtesy of Sofia's cookery skills. "With autumn arriving, it's a good time for sightseeing across the land so I wanted to take my flying machine."

"The big metal one?"

"No, sadly I'm still waiting on a few parts so I doubt it'll be operational until spring returns. No, I'll use the smaller, enchanted one. Flies quieter too as I'm sure she'll want to see some of the wild life."

"And I take it you mean for it just to be the two of you?"

"Yes, sire," he smiled.

"It would mean a lot to Sofia…" Roland said out loud as he slumped back in his chair to think. Reports from their chaperones did say the two minded themselves, a few of the maids even commenting how they wished they could find a man who looked at them the way Cedric looked at Sofia: 'Such love in 'is eyes 'ee 'as,' as Violet would say. Two months may be a short trial period, but it may also have been too long to deny them a chance.

The longer Roland took to answer, the more anxious Cedric became, but he maintained his smile until the king finally spoke.

"Alright," Roland said with a very restrained expression. "Don't make me regret my decision, Cedric."

"Wouldn't dream of it, your majesty. Thank you," he bowed and tried to walk calmly from the obvious, but Roland caught his first few giddy steps as he broke into a run to ask Sofia out on their first official date.

Roland smirked, oddly happy to see the sorcerer that excited to court his daughter, though his chest was quick to tighten at the thought the next time Cedric came into his office he might be asking for Sofia's hand in marriage. He wasn't quite ready for that.

"Baileywi~ick!" Cedric caught the steward's attention in the hall as their paths were destined to intersect. "Do you know where I might find Sofia?"

"You're awfully chipper, Cedric," Baileywick raised an eyebrow, never expecting to use that word to describe the man before. "Unfortunately, no. I haven't seen Sofia since this morning."

"Ah, well, my search continues," he picked up his pace upon passing the steward. "Thank you~!"

Baileywick also had to smile to see how cheerful he was. It refreshed his already pleasant mood as his smile widened and he continued his path to the kitchens.

Cedric arrived at Sofia's room, skidding to a stop just before her door, and made a quick adjustment to straighten his tie and fix his hair before knocking, and then summoning a bouquet of flowers into his hands as was proper. He waited on edge for a few seconds, but when no response came, he knocked again and called. "Sofia? Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Hm," Cedric said curiously, stashing the bouquet into his robes and extracting his wand to message her. He knew she wasn't in the workshop – he'd just been there before seeing King Roland, and there weren't many other places she frequented enough for him to take another calculated guess. If Baileywick didn't know where she was, chances are no one else knew either.

It took a few minutes for a reply message to appear down the length of his wand. 'I'm in the far garden by the radish patch with Clover,' it read.

"Right," Cedric smiled and flicked his wand once, teleporting him in a poof of green smoke to as close to the far garden as possible. He still had to walk a few yards, but he was grateful he didn't happen upon her with all his positivity at once because the moment he saw her bent over in front of the vegetable patch, he knew something was wrong. As he stepped closer, he could hear her weeping and it didn't take him very long to deduce why. He didn't need to see the furry grey bundle cuddled in her arms to know her dear Clover was passing. The rabbit was over ten years old now – a remarkable age for a semi-domesticated rabbit to reach.

"He told me he didn't think he could make it until next week…" Sofia said softly, hearing him approach. "He wanted to be out here by his favorite radishes."

Cedric dropped to his knees behind her and hugged her close, a bit off put by the trembling, furry mass he felt brushing against his hands, but his personal feelings for woodland critters weren't nearly as important the heartbreak threatening Sofia. He was beginning to feel it himself, no doubt part of the ring's power, but what good was empathy at a time like this? He still felt helpless. "Is he in pain…?"

"…He said 'no'," Sofia whispered back.

"Then just keep him comfortable in your arms. I'll keep you in mine," he said, tightening his hold on her as she felt her shoulders weaken.

Sofia rarely cried. Not heavily. Not like all hope was gone and there was nothing good left in the world, but he heard it a few minutes later when the rabbit fell limp in her arms. His own heart broke for her and yet there was nothing more he could do but hold her and let her cry it out. This was the death of innocence, not just her rabbit… the day a girl's childhood was gone and the reality of life reared its ugly head. He knew Wormwood was predisposed to live a long life not only given magic, but the fact the oldest Raven on record was near seventy when it passed. The bird might even outlive him if he weren't careful, but rabbits and common songbirds… no, no they didn't live very long at all in comparison.

Dampening his cheerful mood, Cedric joined her in the solemn aftermath of death. He helped her dig a grave for the rabbit near his favorite garden, wrap his body lovingly in her apron, and bury him in silence. With dirt covered hands, he pulled the bouquet of flowers from his robe and set it upon the tiny grave, figuring they'd serve a better purpose there.

"…Do you know how to turn a stone into a gravestone?" He asked gently, picking up the largest stone he'd recovered while digging the grave and handing it to her.

Sofia slowly nodded her head, accepting the stone with her own dirty fingers and placing it above the grave. She drew her wand and cast the spell, the stone reforming into a modest semicircle marker with Clover's name written on it with veggies and other greenery bordering it. Below it simply read 'Beloved Rabbit and Friend.'

"It's more than suitable," he told her, his hand resting on her shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

Sofia nodded her head. "Thank you for being here… I… I thought I could do it alone, but… I mean, I knew he wasn't long for this world… I'd been preparing myself for it for a while, but…"

"You can never prepare yourself for someone's death, let alone for one so dear to you. Dare I even say I think it would have been less cruel if his death was abrupt, but regardless… you will cry, and you will hurt… so don't deny your mourning. I'll stay by your side and be right there when you need me."

With that, Sofia didn't hold back her second round of tears. She threw herself against Cedric's chest and clung to him, needing him, and in response, he simply held her until she'd nearly cried herself to sleep, and even then, he simply reclined against a tree and held her there a while longer before she had the strength to leave. He'd tell her his good news a little later, when it was more appropriate.

* * *

The rest of the royal's confusion over the sad return of the couple had Roland wondering how the hell Cedric could turn such good news into tears, but with the subsequent explanation about Clover, the unexpected mood was understood and they all decided to temper their happiness in sympathy toward Sofia.

James knew Rex wasn't long for this world either, but he had also had his pet Baboon who'd live a good forty years. Amber's Praline was also getting on in years, but it wasn't uncommon for peacocks to live into their twenties. Sofia seemed to be the only unfortunate royal to have animal companions with short life spans. Maybe he could get her a longer living bird or even a tortoise sometime next spring for a present, or better yet, as her very own familiar. Probably a tortoise then so Wormwood wouldn't be able to pick on it so easily.

The somber mood had yet to lift after three days, not that Cedric expected it to, but with Sofia's birthday only a few days away, it couldn't hurt to start giving her some things to look forward to – including their date.

He cleared his throat during their reading break up in the workshop, catching attention from her still weary eyes. "Your father gave me permission to take you out on the fifth. Th-That is, if you'd like to. I'm aware the timing isn't ideal, but I didn't plan for your rabbit's death…"

"You mean we can go out? Like on a date?" She gave him a hopeful smile and he nodded.

"Yes, exactly like a date. A little sightseeing of the autumn country side by air, some apple picking, a small picnic lunch."

"It sounds perfect," Sofia continued to smile. "Just what I need before the hassle of a birthday ball."

"You sure? I can rearrange a few things if you'd rather stay here."

"Then it's not much of a date if we stay home," Sofia pointed out. "No, we're going out on a date like a proper man and woman."

"As you wish, my dear," he said with a smile, leaving their current chaperone, one of the butlers, to momentarily look down from his own reading to make sure no hanky-panky was going on on his watch. The couple had simply returned to their books, as did he, each with their own content smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild rabbits tend to live more like 3 years, but I figured Clover is pretty domesticated so they tend to live 7-10 years. Given that Amber said he used to also help her with chores when she was little, he has to be on the higher end of age. I didn't check the record for oldest rabbit, but I'm sure it's not very long. Longest living Raven was 69 years old. That's a fact so Wormwood will be around a while. It's a very sad chapter, but so it the death of a pet... when we had to put down my dog Rufus (and then Trip a year later), it destroyed me. Rufus lived to be 10 and a half, Trip was 15. They were golden retrievers and the best of boys. Granted I was already in my 20s when we lost them, but my younger brothers had no memories really before having them. Something in you does die when your childhood pet does... it's the end of something. You really don't grow up with another animal once you're in your 20s. It's been a few years and I still miss them terribly, but the only thing you get used to is them not being there... and even though I want another pet, I'm still living at home and Ma says 'no'. Been working on changing that for years, but no give. So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to my fur-brothers. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my workshop to cry...


	21. Chapter 21

For once, Cedric's plans were going better than expected. He had a reserved sense of optimism about their date, but with Sofia still in mourning, was reluctant to show the depths of his enthusiasm. The ride through the countryside had been pleasant enough, most of their attention drawn to the beauty around them rather than on each other, but come time for their lunch, the silence between them was growing awkward. Usually Sofia had something she wanted to talk about, but understandably, the girl was quiet.

"I," Cedric began, clearing his throat and smoothing out the picnic blanket beneath his hand before continuing. "I guess there isn't much of the 'getting to know you' part for us, is there?"

"I guess not," Sofia smiled, grateful he finally said something. "But we've surely changed somewhat in seven years. What ambitions do you have nowadays?"

"Oh, nothing as outlandish as ruling a kingdom. No, with my new knowledge and abilities, I want to see what sort of complex spells I can create. Then there's my flying machine. I want to make it more comfortable. And if you must know, Sofia, I have the most devious plan in place to steal a kiss from my princess at some point during our date."

"Eegads," Sofia giggled and flopped back to put her head on his knee. "Whatever will I do?"

"Let me," he smirked, bending down and kissing her innocently enough.

"Mm, I hardly think that's wicked of you," Sofia smiled up at him, falling silent again as her hands reached up to cup his cheeks and pull him back down for another kiss. "You're actually very sweet."

"We have been eating strawberries, my dear," he said with a smile.

"You know what I mean. You're a kind man, a gentle man. You have a good heart and I'm so happy I get to see more and more of this side of you, and before you try to contradict me, I'm not looking past your flaws, but embracing them as a part of you. I think you got to be as sweet as you are by people being sour to you… as painful as that was, it helped make you into the man you are today and I love who you are so very much."

"You're the sweet one, Sofia," he smiled and lifted her upright for another kiss to her lips, this time pulling her into his arms. "I sometimes wonder if you were even born. Rather, that you descended straight from heaven to save a misguided man like me."

"Can't you just call me an 'angel' then?"

"And limit my poetic description to one word?"

She giggled and sat with her back against his chest, nestling up against him for a little extra warmth in the autumn afternoon. "I like this… It feels natural, doesn't it?"

"Mhm," he nodded, resting his head over her right shoulder as his arms wrapped around her middle.

"How long will you wait to ask Dad for my hand?" Sofia asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I suppose a year should suffice. Any sooner and I fear the shock could give him a heart attack."

"Oh, that'd be perfect. I'd love a winter wedding. How about after Wassailia, but before your birthday?"

"That's a lot of events to work a wedding around, including New Years," he reminded her before taking a quick pause to think. "Hm, I suppose it does add incentive to cuddle closer, and after my birthday is when it really starts to get cold so it'd be the perfect time to go on a honeymoon."

"I hadn't even thought about a honeymoon!" Sofia gasped. "There's so many good places we could go!"

"My only requirement is someplace warm. Other than that, anywhere you wish, my dear."

Sofia let out an excited squeal. "Why don't you just propose to me since you know I'll say yes and we just not tell my dad for a while?"

"Because that's dishonest Sofia, and I'm not chancing ruining this. I know you're excited, but patience, my dear and eager princess. I'm already yours. I'll make you mine soon enough."

Sofia felt the pleasurable pimpling of goosebumps run down her back. He was getting better at seductive speech, making it hard to resist not tackling him to have on the blanket right then and there, but her fantasies aside, she did have slight anxiety when it came to a more intimate exchange. "Is it… um… I mean, since you've… is sex really a big deal?"

"Oh…" Cedric turned bright red. "Um, well… it feels very good… for me it did anyway… Elvira always complained I didn't do enough for her so I'm not sure if that was her own deficit or my own… I was attracted to her, but performance anxiety often got the better part of me when it came to my husbandly duties… I don't think I ever satisfied her… So, um, I… I wouldn't get your hopes up… not with me…"

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Sofia smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "And if it doesn't go well the first time, we'll keep trying until we get it right."

"The Sorcerer's Secret does not apply to sex," he said with a narrowing and embarrassed gaze.

"Doesn't it? You get better at anything with practice. Why wouldn't sex be the same?"

"Because now you've perverted my song, you little minx," he scolded her by tickling her sides.

"NO!" Sofia laughed out loud as she was rendered helpless by demonic fingertips that refused to relent until she was curled into a defensive ball beneath him.

"Do I have your unconditional surrender?" He asked with a haughty grin.

"Yes…!" She panted, uncurling from the ball to roll onto her back and giggle. Her heart still ached for Clover, but it felt good to laugh again.

Cedric silently gulped back his nerves as he hovered over her, the image of red cheeks, hair strewn behind her, and panting for breath reminding him of another activity. He thought about giving her room to get up, but instead crawled a bit closer, daring to lean down and kiss her in their lover-like position.

Sofia kissed back with one last giggle in her throat before softly parting her lips and gasping as he ventured down her neck, slow and precise, his breath tickling her skin and the softness of his lips making her gut twist with want.

"I love you," he whispered near her ear before gently biting the lobe.

"Cedric...!" Sofia put her arms around him, pulling him closer until the most comfortable position was for him to lay half on his side, half on top of her. "I love you too…!"

His lips moved back to hers, capturing them in a firm, but deepening kiss. Even after all these years, he didn't know if he was much of a kisser, but he wasn't getting any complaints so he figured he had to be doing something right.

Sofia ran her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other pressed against the arch of his back, encouraging him to close the distance between their lower halves as well.

Cedric obliged more on instinct, grinding his pelvis down between her legs while a bold hand traveled up her side and dared to cup her breast. He froze in fear the moment he heard her moan and felt the soft mass filling his hand. If he didn't stop, they'd both be too drunk on pent up desire to help themselves.

Sofia's expression shifted to one of confusion as she felt the wonderful pressure of Cedric's weight lessen. "Cedric…? Is something wrong?"

"I-I-It isn't that, Sofia… I… Well… Anything further should be saved for your wedding night, shouldn't it?"

"Actual love making, sure, but is it wrong for you to touch me? Your hand felt wonderful even through my clothes."

"And you felt wonderful too… A little too wonderful… I may not have the energy to rut like a teenager, but I've been celibate long enough to know if I don't stop myself now, I'll consume you like wildfire…"

"Sounds lovely."

"Yes, and I'm sure it would be, but I made a promise I intend to keep."

Sofia heaved a frustrated sigh, but still managed a smirk accompanied by a tone reminiscent of his when annoyed. "How irritatingly noble."

"And you're so irritatingly insatiable," he chuckled as he helped her sit up and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Let's clean up here and take a walk, shall we?"

She smiled and nodded, reassured but none-the-less satisfied, though she wished she could be. Hormones were such a troublesome force to deal with despite all logic in her brain agreeing with Cedric that was an order to things that they ought to do properly, she still wanted nothing more than to push him back down on the blanket and be wicked for a while.

A walk helped drain her energy, but didn't chase away the thoughts. What ought to have been an innocent date was now a corrupt setting for the plot of one of her fantasies. Her mind didn't change many details either, save Cedric was without his tie, leaving his shirt collar open to expose his throat and neck. At some point, she wanted him to just sweep her off her feet, pulled her into a kiss, and confess he wouldn't stand the ache of not being one with her anymore. It seemed a very un-Cedric line, but in fantasy, all things were possible.

"Sofia," his calling voice brought her out of the delusion and she looked up at him to see what it was he wanted.

"Yes?"

"I asked how you were feeling?" He reiterated. Surprised that he had to repeat himself given how well she usually listened.

"Oh, uh, fine. A little warm, but I'm perfectly alright," she knew her cheeks were red, but not from any external heat.

"I have some water," he said, poofing his wand into his hand, summoning his canteen into the other, and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled, accepting the canteen and unscrewing the lid to take a drink. The cold temperature of the water was indeed refreshing and gave her an idea how to further solve her dilemma. She wasn't the best at wandless magic yet, but she could manipulate a relatively basic substance like water easily enough. She pulled out the rest of the canteens' contents and had it swirl above her hand in a sphere before she pressed her faced against the surface and put a damper on her inner turmoil.

"When did you master that?" Cedric asked, taking over command of the water to play a game of spell-toss with it.

"Oh, earlier this summer. I was a lot of fun at the swimming hole," Sofia beamed, carefully moving her hands to both catch and toss the cloud of water between them. "I'm still a little shaky without my wand, but as you can see, I'm doing just fine."

As if her Amulet took back its cursing ways, Sofia failed to keep all the water in a single mass upon its return to her, resulting in a lack of balance with her hand, the spell breaking, and water splashing down the front of her dress.

Cedric couldn't resist snickering before he cast a spell to dry her dress for her.

"I guess I'm better off staying humble, huh?" Sofia said with a weak smile.

"Far better than if you were playing with fire," he pointed out, which brought her some comfort. She knew there was never a need to show off in front of him, and yet she still wanted to show him what more she was capable of. It got her thinking instead of doing magic shows together as they usually did, perhaps they could have a duel of sorts.

"Hm. Were you going to put on a magic show tomorrow?" Sofia asked.

"I'd planned the standard celebration routine, and something more personal for your enjoyment later on," he grinned.

"Oh?" Sofia sounded hopeful, but chances are it would be something sweet, not salacious. "Well I was thinking, even though I am the birthday girl, I am also a sorceress-in-training. I'd like to put on a little show for my guests as well, so what if we performed together? Like a duel or something?"

"Have your lessons covered magical duels yet?" He asked first, one eyebrow skeptically raised while the other was narrowed for seriousness.

"Not… entirely," she said honestly. "But I don't mean we try cursing each other, more like a competition to see who can wow more."

"And you think challenging a sorcerer you so aptly nicknamed 'Sensational' is going to go easy on you?" He smirked.

"Actually, I was pretty sure you'd let me win since I am your weakness," she beamed.

Cedric darkly chuckled. "Oh, my dear, you thought so wrong. If anything, I must be harsher with you from now on. That is, if you truly want to earn your title as sorceress."

"I do," Sofia said firmly, starring him down with a new sort of excitement welling inside her. "Then you'll let me challenge you tomorrow?"

"I'll be sure to comfort you when you lose," he grinned that dark, convicted grin of his, both charming and disarming. Cedric enjoyed the idea too much to pass it up. It contained some marvelous opportunities for them no matter who won or lost.


	22. Chapter 22

With Cedric out for the day, Wormwood found himself with nothing in particular to entertain himself with. He's eaten, preened, and worked off his meal with a fly around the castle, but that barely passed an hour of his day. By sheer coincidence, or maybe subconscious longing, he found himself flying over Clover's grave in the far garden and decided to swoop down for a closer look.

They were all gone now: Mia, Robin, Whatnaught, and Clover. They had their moments, but in general had tolerated the other since Wormwood came home, but the old and feeble bunny could butt heads with him like they used to so their truce was rather one of nature's decisions. He might be a bad bird, but picking on a senior citizen was just pathetic. No real sport in taunting an advisory who couldn't give as good as he got.

"…Merlin's Mushrooms, do I miss the furball?" Wormwood wondered out loud before heavily sighing. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was lonely, and with Cedric in the throughs of courtship, that wasn't going to change anytime soon. "Perhaps I too ought to consider finding a mate…"

It seemed like an arduous task, and one that would have to wait until spring anyway when he felt the actual drive to find a companion, for now he'd just have to suffice on his own, which overall wasn't a problem most of the time. A drop of water wet his beak and he craned his neck upward to see dark clouds rolling in.

"Well that puts a damper on that…" Wormwood muttered and flew off back to Cedric's tower, shaking off the rain as he landed on the windowsill and then turned back to watch the skies open up. It wasn't unusual weather for this time of year, but it did make the raven concerned for his master.

With the chance of rain always in the forecast, Cedric had a contingency for the trip home: fly low, stay on the road, and see just how well the magic ring on his ringer increased his stamina to keep them going. So far so good. He was even managing a repellant spell that kept them warm and dry in a protective bubble.

"Mm, this is fun to watch," Sofia said from behind him as she reclined against his back, watching the rain fall down around them.

"I need to watch the road," Cedric chuckled. "Brr, the temperature is dropping… do you think you could conjure some jackets? I don't know my limits with this thing yet so I want to keep my casting down."

"Oh, sure," Sofia sat up and summoned her wand, flicked her wrist, and turned around just as a blanket appeared over her shoulders and subsequently his as she wrapped her arms over him. "How's this?"

"Much better than a jacket, thank you," he smiled and felt her kiss his cheek before snuggling closer.

"How long until we get home you think?" Sofia asked.

"It'll be at least another hour in this weather. I'm not risking flying above the tree line in case lightning strikes. I'd honestly feel better if we stopped and waited for it to pass, but I don't want to lose daylight."

"I'm sure our safety overrides decency, Cedric."

"Perhaps your right… it is coming down pretty hard," he said as he folded in the wings and pulled the machine over to the side of the road where it slowly lowered onto the ground. Cedric eased off the controls and sighed, unclicking his seatbelt to make himself comfortable as Sofia stepped around the seat to cuddle up next to him.

She smiled as he welcomed her into his arms, made sure they were snug under the blanket, and simply sat with their eyes closed listening to the rain.

They knew they were in trouble when they woke up hours later in the dark, the remnants of the rain now a thick mist. After a few alliterate curses and quick spell work, they at least could hurry back to the castle via the ease of a clear sky. He landed out front as opposed to his hanger, wanting to get her back in as soon as possible like a responsible adult.

"What about the apples we picked?" Sofia asked, motioning to the bag with its pocket dimension that allowed for far more to be packed in it than its size let on.

"I'll take care of it," he assured her, linking her arm with his and rushing her up the stairs.

"Cedric! I'm hardly going to turn into a pumpkin!" Sofia laughed as she hurried with him. "It's not even ten."

"But I said I'd have you home for supper."

"We ran into bad weather and took a nap. That's hardly scandalous."

"What we did isn't the issue. I didn't keep my word," he said with a nervous bite to his lower lip as he took a guess at where Roland and Miranda would be at this hour. Under normal circumstances, probably their chambers, but if their daughter wasn't home when he said she'd be, they were probably waiting to confront them in the throne room.

He was right.

"You're late," King Obvious said as Baileywick flicked his pocket watch shut.

"By two hours and thirty-six minutes," the steward needlessly clarified.

"My deepest apologies, your majesties," Cedric bowed, ready to drop to his knees and prostrate if not for Sofia holding up his arm.

"We didn't want to chance flying in the bad weather, but we got so comfortable sitting after such a full day in the countryside that we both fell asleep," the princess explained.

His saving grace was that Sofia was never one to outright lie to her parents, making them accept the explanation without much skepticism.

"It did rain pretty hard before sundown," Miranda noted. "Probably for the best you waited then. We were concerned something might have happened."

"I know, which is why we hurried home as safely quick as possible," Sofia bowed her head in apology. "But I am sorry we're late and made you worry."

"You had fun though, sweetie?" Miranda smiled.

Sofia lifted her head with a slight blush and smile to her face. "Yes. The best birthday present ever."

Cedric felt her hug his arm and blushed as well. He wasn't much of a present, but he was glad he'd made her happy. He smiled and reluctantly unwound her arm from his with a gentle pat to her hand. "I better go take care of my vehicle and bring those apples to the kitchen. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Sofia smiled, but was sad to see him go, only to have him make her heart flutter with a gentlemanly kiss to the back of her palm before departing. "Good night, Cedric. Thank you for the wonderful day."

"You're welcome, Sofia. Good night," he smiled, bowed at the doorway to the royalty, and then continued on his way.

"…You too really are serious about this, aren't you?" Roland sighed with a lopsided smile as he rested his cheek against one propped up hand.

"I don't think I'd ever not take a relationship seriously," Sofia said after a quick pause to think. "It's a whole other person's life I'm involving myself with. It wouldn't be fair to approach something half-heartedly."

"I know Sofia, and I trust Cedric, but this is really going to take some getting used to," he said with a glance to Miranda. "But what do you think, Miranda? Is this a one-time deal for her birthday or are we okay to let them… proceed?"

"I don't think it'd be fair to open the door only to close it without just reason," Miranda said, turning to her daughter. "It will take some getting used to, but that's what courting is about. Just promise us you won't go too fast, Sofia. You may be 18 after tomorrow, but you're still living under our roof. We'll try to be supportive so long as you and Cedric both continue to act appropriately."

"Does that mean…" Sofia's eyes began to sparkle. "That we're allowed to court each other properly?!"

After one last nervous glance at one another, both Roland and Miranda nodded.

"THANK YOU!" Sofia clasped her hands above her heart happily as she sang her thanks, not noticing the subtle glow from her amulet.

Meanwhile, as Cedric secured his flying machine in his newly built hanger and brought in his bag, he caught sight of the ring of his finger glowing, and smiled as he felt a blissful warmth envelope him. Sofia was very happy right now, and thus so was he.


	23. Chapter 23

Sofia's 18th birthday ball may not have been as grandiose as her twin siblings', but given the girl's amiable nature, the castle was filled with at least double the crowd from August. Not only dignitaries, but teachers, villagers, mystical creatures, and specters all joined the throng of guests to celebrate the beloved princess' coming of age. Sofia wondered if she'd ever finish greeting guests as they arrived one after the other, but eventually the doors were shut and she proceeded to be the last announced by Baileywick as she entered the ballroom. Thunderous applause and cheers welcomed her amongst them making it impossible for Sofia to hide a wide smile and bright cheeks. She was flattered so many people came to celebrate with her.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming," Sofia projected her voice once the applause and cheers had died down. "I know it's a bit unconventional, but to show my gratitude for everything you all have done for me in my eighteen years, I'd personally like to put on a show for you all. As you may know, I've been continuing my sorcery studies since graduating Royal Prep under numerous tutors, including our own Cedric the Sensational. I've asked for his help to put on a more unique performance for you all this evening, so Cedric, if you would?"

Everyone looked around for Enchancia's royal sorcerer, but none spotted him, including Sofia. She was about to call for him again when she along with every single guest and member of staff was teleported into a comfy chair in the back gardens where there was more room for spells to fly about freely.

"Is everyone comfortable?" Cedric's voice echoed around them all, including a bewildered Sofia who stood from her own chair and looked around for him only to feel her feet leave the ground as she floated up to the top of the flat hedges where a nearly invisible floor had stretched out over the garden to provide them a platform.

As soon as he feet touched the glass, she began to glow in a lavender light that illuminated her to the crowd. She examined the glow for a moment before looking around for him again, her wand at the ready, but she already felt woefully outmatched, and yet she smiled. Cedric was clearly enjoying himself, where ever he was casting from.

"Right!" His voice boomed and with a flash of green smoke he appeared a few feet to her right, emanating his own glow in a darker shade of purple. Wand in hand, he nonchalantly tapped the tip into the palm of his left hand. "My apprentice has challenged me to a contest of magic for us both to show off what we've learned over the past few years, so without further ado; Princess Sofia, ladies first."

He bowed, his hand outstretching to her as his glow dimmed and hers brightened.

Sofia took a deep breath and pointed her wand into the sky. "Flurriza!"

A sparkle of white light appeared above them, slowly crystalizing as it expanded and then burst into big fluffy snowflakes that swirled around Sofia and then further up into the sky on the direct of her wand, forming into the shape of a unicorn before each snowflake burst like fireworks, the glittery aftermath then gently falling harmlessly to the ground.

Cedric smirked, his glow brightening to take his turn next. He flicked his wand against himself, his body turning into flower petals that scattered into the wind and whirled tightly into a tornado that gathered more loose blossoms from the garden, growing more colorful and fragrant the longer it spun until it too burst, but not into fireworks, but delicate butterflies that fluttered about the people, Sofia included, one in particular tickling her cheek with its wings causing her to giggle as the swarm around her thickened and transformed back to the sorcerer who had the smuggest smile on his face and his arms underneath hers, moving her like they were dancing as the other butterflies gathered at the other end of the stage where upon their dancing through them, Cedric's usual sorcerers' attire had been traded for a fine suite.

Sofia gasped along with the crowd as Cedric turned, kissed the back of her palm on a bow, and smoothed his hair back as he stood back upright to directed the audience's attention back to her. With no time to be impressed, Sofia turned to the leftover butterflies and raised her wand. "Mutato Avia!"

The multicolored butterflies flew into a single point and burst upward now as white doves, a standard trick, but with Sofia's princess grace was executed quite elegantly as she reached out for a few to perch on her finger and wand respectfully, bringing the two together and poofing them into a larger white bird: a swan. The bird honked fearfully and quickly flew bind Sofia, half disappearing while the other half became molded into her, producing white flapping wings from her shoulder blades that enabled the princess to have a quick fly around the audience before landing back on the stage to Cedric's proud teacher smile.

"Not bad," he said in normal speaking voice so only she could hear him.

"Thank you," Sofia beamed. She wasn't using any amulet power to cheat her way into even half an animal form. This was all via hard trained magical power and she was quite proud she could meld as she did considering the difficulty of such spells.

Cedric smirked and retook the prominent glow as he waved his wand in a wide circle around himself, pulling the orchestra's instruments to his side to add music to this round.

[Now this is kinda corny, but imagine as Sofia and Cedric take their turns performing spells there're singing a version of the theme song]

[Sofia]  
I was a girl in the village doing alright  
Then I became a princess overnight  
Now I gotta figure out how to do it right  
So much to learn and see

[Cedric]  
I was the sorcerer in the tower  
A thankless job that really had me sour  
Sought to make a change with an amulet's power  
But now I wanna be a better me

[Sofia]  
Up in the castle with my new family  
In a school that's just for royalty  
A whole enchanted world is waiting for me…

[Cedric]  
Flew across the world to discover that part of me  
So many kingdoms as far as the eye could see  
But back home I know she's waiting for me…

[Both]  
We're so excited, we sing!  
Now I wanna find out what loving you is all about  
Making our way it's a new adventure everyday  
I dunno what's in store  
All I know is that you're…

Cedric's attention remained on Sofia, deriving far more satisfaction from her impression of his spells, and his finale was breathtaking. The night sky seems to fall all around them, turning the world around them into a sea of stars shining brightly on a dark blue water, she felt completely weightless as did their guests as it felt like the celestial sphere had joined with the earth for this moment, stars and planets and the sun orbiting around their stage in perfect alignment, at severely reduced sizes of course, but still captivatingly beautiful all the same. Had he looked at the crowd, he would have seen many jaws drop to gaze at his creation, but the only reaction he focused on was hers: one of bewilderment, fascination, admiration, and of course, the realization she wasn't going to stop this.

She bowed her knee in defeat though the crowd might have argued otherwise, but Sofia wanted him to have this victory, and so she gave it to him.

He smiled, part of him had expected her concession while the other expected she'd fight him tooth and nail until she won. Either way, he was pleased, and growing exhausted from the numerous spells and gently canceled the spell, letting the stars and planets sink slowly into the ground to disappear while the rest of their magic simply poofed away in a cloud of sparkles.

He heard thunderous applause and cheering, but still couldn't turn to face their audience yet. Not until Sofia physically gestured that he should did he even think to move, which he did nearly tripping over his own two feet as he stepped forward to bow deeply.

Sofia stepped up to his side and bowed as well, all the while watching his smile grow as his cheeks glow as he accepted the praise and a quick peck to his cheek that the audience wouldn't read to deeply into.

Cedric, however, could deduce far more from the kiss than others could and turned his head to question her. "When you said you wanted to do something everyone… Did you mean me as well?"

"Maybe," Sofia innocently rolled her eyes to the side, ready to deny any claim made against her.

Cedric raised one eyebrow and lowered the other, not sure if he ought to scold her or praise her. The little imp was always doing things like this, giving him the opportunities he needed to feel appreciated and adored, but it was hardly necessary anymore. The only person's attention he wanted nowadays was hers.

It was nearly two hours before the two were able to catch up with one another, and only for a four minute waltz. With the line for dancing with the birthday girl still long, Cedric knew there wasn't any time for conversation and simply danced with her until they were reluctantly parted to let the next man take his turn, the next being Zandar.

After their dance, Sofia didn't really see the sorcerer for the rest of the night, which was disappointing, but with the turnout she had, it simply couldn't be helped. She was grateful to have a few moment reprieve to talk with her friends without older dignitaries coming to offer her congratulations.

"So it's true then?" Hildegard asked from behind a wave of her fan as she slipped her arm back around Zandar's possessively. The two, like their countries, had been hot and cold ever since Sofia had known them, and yet their courtship was more harmonious and chaotic, Zandar knowing how to bring out Hildie's passion and Hildegard able to freeze Zandar's often rash enthusiasm.

"Is what true?" Sofia asked for clarification, not quite certain to what the northern princess was referring.

"You fancying… 'older' men…" Hildegard hid her disapproval behind her fan while Sofia's eyes rolled over to Amber, Ruby, and Lucinda – the most likely ones to have begun the gossip whether on purpose or by accident about her relationship with Cedric.

"…I let it slip," Ruby cowered in guilt with a 'please forgive me' smile. "Sorry, you just looked so beautiful when you were dancing with him – you could just tell you're in love!"

"And it's not like it was a secret, was it?" Jade said in Ruby's defense. "I mean, not anymore."

"Definitely not anymore," Lucinda added with a smirk only to get lightly tapped by Jade's elbow.

"Yes, it's true, but I wouldn't say my attractions in general are to older men. We've always been special to each other, now more than ever. I never want to be away from him for years on end again, and the way to do that is to make a commitment to him."

"But he's what? Fifty?" Clio asked.

"Forty-seven in January," Sofia corrected.

"That's still a pretty big age gap, Sofia. What does he possibly have to offer you?" Hildegard continued her inquiry, as a concerned friend of course.

"He loves me," Sofia smiled and blushed. "That's all that really matters, doesn't it?"

"It's certainly important," Zandar smiled to Hildegard being looking at Sofia. "There are simply… well, how does a prince put this tactfully? There aren't many physical benefits to age. For men it becomes… complicated."

"…That's your main concern? I won't have a happy sex life?" Sofia rolled her eyes. How quickly she forgot she was a mature 18 year old while the others were… not as much.

"It's an important part of a full fledged relationship," Hildegard said knowingly. "Are you really going to marry the man not knowing if he can satisfy you? Dooming yourself to a blasé marriage bed for the rest of your… well, his life?"

Sofia blushed a little brighter. "He… says he wants to wait. He's been the perfect gentleman despite my youthful ardor."

"Ah…" Zandar and the other boys shook their heads, Sofia's words almost confirming what they all feared.

"What?!" Sofia demanded.

"Well, either he has no confidence what so ever…" Desmond began, bright red himself but wanting to offer what male wisdom he had gained in recent years.

"He has no interest in the act whatsoever," Khalid said secondly.

"Or most likely, he can't get it up," Zandar finished.

"Ew, c'mon Zandar, don't put that sort of imagery in my head," James and Amber both looked uncomfortable as they fidgeted with their cufflinks and folding fan respectively.

"I'm not asking you to picture it, you perv," Zandar chuckled. "I just happen to not be blind to the fact Sofia's a woman and women have needs."

"I don't see why you all are so eager to discuss your sorcerer's dick, especially when there are numerous spells and potions specifically for one's sex life," Lucinda chimed in. "Bet they didn't teach ya any of that in your fancy royal academy, did they?"

Now everyone's interests were piqued as all eyes turned to the witch.

"You have access to magic like that?" Amber, who even in all her prudishness couldn't resist an opportunity to become better informed, asked.

"Yeah, my mom has a whole book devoted to the subject somewhere in our house," Lucinda said nonchalantly. "Chances are so does Cedric if he's worth any salt as a sorcerer. Kings have had trouble getting up for ages and who do you think they turn to for a quick fix? The apothecary? Nope! I'll put money on Cedric having a book or two on the subject, and since he's a guy, he probably knows a few by heart by now.

With the conversation shifting more towards sex and magic in general, Sofia felt relieved to let Lucinda be in the limelight while she wandered back to conversing with other guests to hopefully take her mind over the concern of why Cedric never seemed that keen on touching her.

It was nearing 2 AM when she finished saying her farewells and goodnights to the guests who were either leaving or staying the night. She was understandably exhausted, but still maintaining enough wherewithal to wonder when Cedric was going to give her the special performance he mentioned yesterday. Maybe it was a striptease, she kiddingly thought as she tried to suppress a yawn on her walk to her room.

"Allow me, Princess," she heard Cedric's voice behind her and felt him sweep her off her feet and into his arms to be carried like the princess she was.

Sofia giggled, happy not to have to move her aching legs any further, and hugged her arms around his neck. "I was wondering where you were."

"Handing out hangover potions," he informed her. "No matter how many I make, I always run out after one of these parties."

"I only had one glass of champagne so at least I won't need any."

"You're the least of my concern when it comes to personal responsibility, Sofia," he said before clarifying. "Wh-Where alcohol is concerned anyway."

"Mm, I'm a little too tired to try and have my way with you," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "But may I have a kiss, please?"

"Of course," he said, pausing in the quiet corridor to press his lips against hers.

It was a chaste kiss, polite and tender. Sofia certainly didn't doubt his love for her, but she was seriously questioning his desire. She had everything still taught and perky, not that she sought to be lusted after, but the thought that she couldn't even excite the man she got excited over raised her own confidence issues.

She wasn't going to stand for it, she decided. She was officially an adult now. This was no time to shy behind the subject – it should be addressed so she wouldn't lose any sleep over it tonight. "Cedric."

"Hm?"

"Are you able to get an erection?" She said without any euphemisms, the directness startling him to the point he nearly dropped her as he fell against the wall to keep from collapsing completely.

"What?!" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"I know with age comes decreased virility. I'd like to believe you were behaving politely according to my own age, but now, I… I want to know you're attracted to me in that way as well."

"Didn't we cover this…?" He groaned. "Obviously, I don't have your youthful vigor, but I'm still capable. T-To what extent remains to be seen given I haven't had a partner in a while, but if it becomes an issue, there is… magic for it…"

Sofia wouldn't dare tell Lucinda she was right. She'd never be able to wipe the grin from the witch's face.

"However," Cedric said, placing her back down on her feet to make her look at him directly. "My eyes still see perfectly well. You're a beautiful young woman, Sofia. I'm sorry I'm not the sort to lust after you like a dog in heat, nor do I entertain the delusions of being able to ravish you until dawn like some inhuman novella hero. I'm not a brave man. You know that. It's not that I fear the intimacy, but I fear I'll either hurt or worse, disappoint you… and kind as you are, you'd never tell me if my performance was lackluster… I don't want it to fester and become resentment… I don't want 'this' to fail…"

"I don't either," she said softly, rising on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose against his with a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"And it's… rather unbelievable to think you'd want me…" he said, blushing.

"I know," she replied, tucking her head under his chin. "Which is why I don't hesitate to be affectionate with you, because I  _know_  you don't believe I could love you this way. If I seem eager to have sex, that's why… I want to prove to you it's real. I want to show you how much I love you, and trust you."

"…I'm not worthy of such things…" He dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"I say you are, and since I'm a princess, you can't overrule me," she said stubbornly with a reassuring hug. "I know what I want, and I want you."

Cedric heaved a long sigh into her shoulder before righting himself to look at her once more. Were she any other woman, his uncertainty would linger, excusing her words as the result of stubborn youth, but this was Sofia, good and honest since the day she was born. He smiled as he gave in, forgetting about her birthday present as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bed chamber with her.


	24. Chapter 24

They slept together, literally speaking, for a few hours before Cedric was able to wrestle his way out of Sofia's possessive snuggle and teleport back to his tower. The woman was forceful, but thankfully too exhausted to attempt anything scandalous and instead just insisted he hold her for a while. He managed it, but not comfortably given the argument his mind continued to have with his body, not that Sofia gave a damn about his plight. Little minx was probably enjoying his torment as he debated whether or not spooning was appropriate, but she was soon asleep and eventually so was he.

Sofia increased her physical affection for him each day following her birthday and most of it was tolerable without being too nerve racking. Wassalia was another tempting opportunity the princess tried to take advantage of, but getting Cedric out of his warm woolen sweaters was no easy task. Frustrated in every way possible, she decided to be bold come his birthday couple weeks later which in retrospect she might have overdone given when he woke up to find her naked in his bed with him, she'd thought she'd given him a heart attack.

"You're going to get me killed one way or another…" He scolded her, panting for breath as he got his breathing under control along with his heart beat.

"I'm sorry…!" She cried, hugging his bedsheets around herself. "I thought it would be a lovely, romantic surprise!"

"And I was definitely surprised," he assured her, taking one last deep breath before he felt in a normal state again. He looked back at her, unable to keep frowning, as he watched her sniffle. He was still concerned for his mortality, but her sweetness had reached his limit, and it was his birthday, so surely that would excuse a little fooling around.

Sofia was startled when she felt his weight shift the bed and his lips press over hers, not in one of his usual gentle pecks, but a firm, hungry kiss that both confused and excited her.

"Luckily, I know just what I'm going to do with you," he smirked after pushing her back into his bedding and pulling the sheet away from her.

Sofia's face lit up and her arms shot up around his neck like a snare trap, pulling him back down for another kiss.

He wasn't quite sure when his clothes disappeared, but such details didn't concern him at present. If he stopped to think, he'd lose the moment, or worse yet, the tool he needed for the job. Keep touching, keep kissing, he repeated to himself as his hands and mouth followed instruction until they were completely tangled up in one another with nothing left to do but…

If this was truly an egregious act, it might just be worth losing his head for. He'd never felt more comfortable in his own bed, in his own skin, than he did the first time he held her post coitus. All he wanted to do now was worship the goddess draped over his chest, but he hadn't the strength to do much more than turn his head to brush his lips against her forehead and sigh contentedly.

Obviously, this wasn't going to be just a onetime thing, Cedric soon realized given Sofia's recent perfection of the short distance teleportation spell he often used for quick escapes and sudden appearances, a rather convenient spell for conducting an illicit affair, thus enabling them further. Sofia was every bit the insatiable teenager and he catered to her every whim, his better judgement out the window the instant she began undressing. He felt incredibly stupid being made weak to sex so easily after a heroing attempt to preserve both their chastises for marriage, but he was prone to villainy after all. He could add 'spoiler of virgins' to his resume now if need be.

There was no need however. The only thing he wanted to do now was marry the princess and live happily ever after. He and Sofia both went to her parents together the first day of spring to ask for their blessing, which they received with little drama and as planned, they were married after Wassailia. It snowed on their wedding day, a good sign apparently, albeit a cold one that required a lot of snuggling that night and after.

Their honeymoon to the tropics was a welcomed vacation, free at last from the stresses of wedding planning, it felt good just to curl their toes into warm sand in the shade of their large beach umbrella and relax during the day, and come sunset, retire to the comfort of cool linen sheets around their naked bodies.

"I like this," Sofia announced, sprawling as close to him as she could while not climbing all over him. "Being married."

"We've been having sex for a full year now though. I can't say I notice much difference since taking our vows."

"Mm, yeah, but now I'm officially your wife. Misses the Sensational," Sofia giggled.

Cedric chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I feel much better being your husband. I'm surprised Roland made me a Duke though."

"Well I couldn't stay a princess, and it'd be kinda weird if our ranks weren't equal as husband and wife."

"I know, but Princess to Duchess isn't as big a leap as Royal Sorcerer to Duke. Do I even look like a Duke?" He asked, rolling over to have her look up at him.

"You look sexy," she replied, blushing in response.

"Pfft," Cedric laughed out loud this time. "And how would Baileywick announce that? 'His royal sexiness, Duke Cedric the Sensational?'"

"Sounds good to me," she smiled, weaving her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. "I love you, Cedric."

"I love you too, my dear Sofia," he kissed her, and felt the magic of his ring flare in response to the magic of her amulet, but he hardly needed the trinket to feel her love for him, feelings he'd never doubt for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
